Violet Sun
by Esperanza Mighty
Summary: Antoinette is Jacob Blacks little sister. Her life is as normal as any 14 year old girl. But why is Jake acting so weird all of a sudden? And why is one of his friends acting so strange around her? So 'in love' is that even possible?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_I do not anything Twilight (I wish I did) except of course the main character and any of her friends. ENJOY!_

_This is so retarded. _I thought to myself. _Where is he?_ And then finally I saw him coming down in his old car. "Finally" I said out loud to him.

"Hey I'm sorry I was just hanging with Bella and I lost track of time"  
"You mean that girl who is sucking face with that Cullen guy?" I inquired as I got in the car.

"God do you _have_ be so annoying" He cringed.

"Speak for yourself people happen to I'm entertaining" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, they just say that to shut you up". I playfully punched my older brother in the arm.

"Jake do you have to be such a jerk? You're the one who picked me up late."

"I said I was sorry!" He was picking me up from the beach where I'd been taking some pictures and painting.

As we finally got home I ran towards my room and plopped all my stuff on my bed. When I remembered to ask my dad if I could go to a friend's house this weekend.

"Hey dad!" I called "Would you mind if I went over to Samanthas house this weekend?"

"I don't see why not" he said in his deep almost raspy voice.

I squealed with excitement "Thanks dad!"

I packed and was ready within minutes and then began walking over to my friends Sam's house. As I got there we had began talking and laughing watching all kinds of movies.

"So like what is 'The Hills'?" Sam asked.

I sighed Sam was pretty naïve about certain things even though she just about obsesses over everything mythological.

"it's a just a show about some rich people and their 'Problems'". I said

"That's dumb" she said, I nodded in agreement.

The next morning I got weird from call from my dad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's uh your brother" he sounded anxious worried even, which was weird my dad_ never_ worries about anything.

"What's wrong" I asked

"He is just uh kind of sick and uh not feeling well" he said.

_Who cares? _I thought. "Oh well um is he ok?" I asked.

"well uh the doc says that it might be best to keep him away right now you know so's to not make anyone sick".

_Then why are you still there? _I thought. "Um ok so I guess I will just stay an extra day or two". It was still spring vacation. "I'm sure Sam won't mind".

"Oh good, alright I'll call when it's fine to come home" he sounded so relieved.

"ok-" I was caught off by him hanging up.

_This is so weird._ But hey as weird as it was I at least got to spend more time with Sam.

"Sam guess what? I get too stay an extra day!"

"Yahhhh!!!" We both screamed and started making our plans.

We decided to go to the beach and try and find some seashells and then make art—I know what your thinking how lame our we?

As we went on our way to the beach we couldn't help but getting a glimpse at my house. I was surprised to see that Sam guy and his gang there.

But ignored it as nothing, as we made our way to the beach.

_Do you like it? As I said this is my first. But do you see where I'm going? Please R&R !!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2 Why is he acting so weird?

_Here it is!! Enjoy! I know a little long! Please please don't forget to give some feedback!_

"Perfect!" I said as we put our finishing touches to our sea-shell collage.

"I dunno, it seems kind of unfinished. Oooh! I know what about that sea-shell you have in your room, you know that white crescent moon shaped one!" she said.

I gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't know Sam Jake is sick and dad said that I really shouldn't come over."

"Oh please, please, please, please Antoinette?"

I let out another sigh, I really shouldn't, and I knew that. But the look on Samantha's face and my own curiosity at what could have been so wrong with Jake that dad had to call me in the middle of my sleepover.

"Okay" I said.

She squealed and grabbed her purse.

We walked over to my house, I opened the door and said "Just give me a minute" I went in and suddenly noticed Sam Uyley and his gang, Sam looked like he had been talking to my dad who looked extremely tense, well they all did.

"Um hey I just came to get-"I was immediately cut off my dad.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted "I told you your brother was sick!"

"Yes but I just need to get-"I was interrupted again.

"Get out!" I was shocked; I had never seen him this mad before.

But I numbly walked out of the house. "Hey wow that was really quick I-hey where is it I don't see it anywhere."

"Lets go, now right now" I said as I pushed her down the path back to her house.

"Why?" she asked.

"I uh well um Jake is really sick so let's just go, ok?"

"Uh sure ok we don't really need it anyway I guess" she shrugged.

A few days later I was still not allowed to go back home, Sam loved it of course but I was starting to get worried.

Finally after, my dad called and told me it was fine to come back. I tried to ask him what exactly was wrong with Jake but he said it was nothing to worry about.

When I got back I was a little shocked to see Sam and his gang there _again_. And I was even more shocked when I saw Jake, his hair in a buzz cut, and a scowl on his face.

"Uh hey Jake how are you feeling?" I asked a little meakly put off by his new look and attitude.

"Fine" came his gruff response. Sam suddenly nodded an all of them, Jake included abruptly left

_What the hell?_ I thought.

"And then he just left, and now he like never talks _ever._ I mean when he does it is just one word. Yep that's it one word. And what is with that stupid haircut? And hanging with Sam all the time? What's so great about him? I mean he is so-"

"For god sakes Antoinette shut-up! all you do is talk about how different Jake is, well I mean he is 16 it's probably just a phase"

"Yeah him and some other guys…." I muttered.

"You know what else? His body temperature is through the roof" I said.

"Maybe he still is sick" she shrugged.

"I don't know he seems perfectly fine" I said.

"Hmm you know this sounds kind of familiar" she said as she got up and went over to her closet.

"Sam what are you talking about? What sounds familiar?" I asked flipping through one of her magazines.

"See for yourself" she said tossing me an old black book.

"What is it?" I asked flipping through the pages.

"My great-grandmothers" you see Samantha still lives in the same house her great-grandmother so she often finds little relics and things around the house.

I began reading one of her entries:

_I am concerned about my beloved Leouya for he has begun acting strange , his coldness and distance have hurt me so, and his skin burns to the touch, all he seems to care about is his friends never anytime for me..I worry very deeply worry about him…………_

I closed the book immediately. "Holy crap"

"It is weird that Jake is acting so similar to my great-grandpa, but whatever." She shrugged. It was weird, _really_ weird.

_Don't forget to R&R!!_


	3. Chapter 3 The truth

A few days later I was at the beach taking some pictures of the ocean when I heard Jake and his friends coming by, only this time there was a new kid, he looked smaller than the rest of them but still had the same buzz-cut. I think his name was Michael or Evan or something.

_Crap,_ I thought as I dropped my lens as I bent to pick it up, I looked up and noticed that Michael kid staring at me.

At first I thought it had something to do with the ocean behind me, so I turned around and saw nothing. I turned back and he was still staring at me, like he couldn't believe I was there. I touched my face just to make sure and again nothing.

He was starting to freak my out, I mean I didn't even know this guy and he was looking at me so, _in love_.

I quickly turned around and put out one foot out, completely forgetting that there was a giant rock right behind me. I fell right into the half gravel/sand ground

_Crap._ I thought as I looked at my hands and how they were now cut up and bleeding.

Almost as quickly as I fell, I felt two strong warm hands on my shoulder. Helping me up.

"Are you ok?" that Michael kid asked me, his face and eyes practically drowning with worry and concern.

"Yeah fine I just fell and-"he helped me up and we were already walking towards my house.

"Your bleeding" he said bluntly

"Really I'm fine" I said trying to pull out of his strong grasp. What was up with him he looked so, so, _hurt_, like he was the one who fell.

He ignored my comment and continued walking all the way up to my house, when my dad and brother saw me they both asked what had happened.

"She fell and hurt herself." Michael answered for me. He led me to the kitchen sink where he cleaned my hands and put a band-aid on them.

When I looked up I saw my brother looked as surprised as I was.

"Seth.." he said slowly.

Seth? Who was-ohhhh oops I guess his name was Seth not Michael.

But _Seth_ was still looking right at me with that same expression in his eyes. Suddenly that Sam guy was back and he grabbed Seth's arm and led him towards the back door. Seth's eyes never left me face.

I was totally confused. What just happened? I needed to go talk to Samantha about this. So as I made my way towards the back of the house, I couldn't help but over-hear what Sam and Seth were talking about, I couldn't hear all of it they were too far away but I did hear bits and pieces.

"I don't know.."

"You could hurt her…."

"I would never…"

"Imprinted it is possible……."

Imprinted what did that mean? I looked over again and this time saw Jake there and he looked _angry_, I mean he always did but this time something was different. He was quavering like crazy, I saw how his friends immediately pulled him into the forest.

What was going on? i ran over to Samantha's and told her everything.

"Imprinted? Hmm you know I have heard that before I just don't know where." I wasn't surprised Sam knew a lot of stuff about our people and legends since her grandmother was one of the elders.

I sighed and opened up her great-grandmothers journal.

_I hear them at night, the howls of wolves, I worry for my beloved often goes in the woods, why I don't know……._

"My grandmother told me that the wolves have always been our friends our source of protection, the elders have great respect for the wolves" she explained.

I read some more of the journal:

_He can be so aggressive it scares me it is almost as if he is a wolf himself. Yet he is not the only who has changed others too, what has happened to our peaceful village…?_

I was interrupted by the sound of Samantha's mother

"Samantha did you finish your chores?" her mother asked in her high squeaky voice.

Sam sighed "Coming mom, sorry Anto but I have to go but we will talk more later 'kay?"

"Alright but would you mind if I borrow this?" I asked indicating the journal.

"No not at all just remember to bring it back in one piece." She said

Later at home I was just flipping through the pages thinking back on the day, when it hit me.

_Why Jake had been acting so funny….Why he was with that gang..Why he is so hot all the time…."It's almost as if he was a wolf" the line went through my head a million times…Not a gang…..pack_

I gasped loudly and ran outside I _had_ to tell Samantha this. I ran quickly trying to look too crazed when I saw Quil and Embry walking towards me.

"Hey Antoinette have you seen your bro-"

I cut them off by running in the opposite direction, only to find Sam Jared, and Paul walking that way too.

Before I knew it I bolted into the forest as fast as I could, I could hear the boys saying behind me.

"What did you do?" "What did I do? what did you do?" "She probably saw your shirt" "She probably saw your face"

I ran and ran and ran and ran. After awhile I realized something: I was completely and utterly lost. I looked around trying to locate some familiar landmarks, but found nothing.

When suddenly, I heard a low deep growl.

_Please please tell me how you like it, I would also love some suggestions, you know if you have an idea or anything let me know_


	4. Chapter 4 Am i only normal person here?

I gasped loudly and turned around. What faced me was one of the most—no, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She was young, sharp features and fiery red hair. If I hadn't been so scared I would have stood staring at her; in awe of her beauty.

"Ah" she said, "You smell of the human I have been chasing"

Her eyebrows lifted in sudden curiosity, when her head snapped towards the back of her. She made a weird sound, which if I am not mistaken sounded like a hiss.

Almost as quickly as she came she disappeared; deep into the forest.

_Is it just me or is everyone acting totally freaky, even strangers_. I thought to myself. I sighed again realizing that I was still lost; and no way was I going to ask that lady for directions.

I wandered a little ways until I found myself in front of a large house. I knew this place it was Dr. Cullen and his family's house.

I went up the pathway to their house, hoping they could give me some direction back home. I knocked on their door.

Mrs. Cullen was there fast as if she already knew I was here.

"Um hi I don't mean to bother you, but I am kind of lost and am just looking for directions." I said.

She smiled "Oh you poor thing, and it is so cold out, please do come in, would you like something to drink or eat maybe?" she asked leading me into the house.

"I really shouldn't, I am just looking for directions" trying to be as polite as possible, it's not that I didn't like her or was trying to be rude, but for some reason, the elders (nor my dad) never really liked them, so I knew they wouldn't like me being here that much.

"Oh are you sure?" she asked. It was then that I noticed others in the room, a pretty blonde sitting on some big guys lap, and an almost pixie looking girl with a slim blonde guy. _Is it just me or are all these people beautiful?_

"My husband is still at the hospital pulling a late shift" Mrs. Cullen said pouring me a cup of lemonade I never asked for.

I shifted slightly and almost everyone in the room wrinkled their noses. Like they had just caught a whiff of something truly awful.

"Listen Mrs. Cullen----

"Esme" she pointedly and polite said at the same time.

"_Esme_, thank you so much for your hospitality really, but I would just like some directions back home."

She smiled sweetly, "Of course, and hey I could even drop you off."

"Uh ok thanks"

"Where is it?"

"Oh not far I think, in La Push." Her smile faltered but never left.

"I see" she said bluntly.

"You know" I said sensing the tension in the room "I could just walk, really it would be no big deal"

She looked sad at this like she really wanted to give me ride, but just couldn't.

_Maybe I do smell._ I thought.

After she gave me the directions and told me to be careful she waved me off and before I knew it I was in the back of my house.

I went inside and grabbed a cup of pudding, went towards the front where everyone and I mean_ everyone_, was waiting, staring intently at the door.

"What are we all looking at?" I asked digging into my pudding cup.

"ANTOINETTE!!!!!!!" A loud chorus rang through the house. That Seth guy looked especially happy to see me.

"Um hey what's up?" I asked.

My brother came towards me as if to hug me or something when he backed up and said:

"Jesus Anto you stink!" All the guys in the room nodded there agreement.

"Ok well if you guys are done insulting me I think I will go on my room now." Turing around

"We need to talk Antoinette." My father said very seriously.

"About what?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

I received no answer just the toss of a little black book thrown my way.

At first I didn't recognize it, and then realized it as Samantha's great-grandmothers.

_Crap_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at it, and said "oh"

"Tell us about what you read" my father said, I noticed the word us.

"Uh well I don't know that much" trying to act as non-chalant as possible.

"Antoinette" My father said sternly.

"Alright maybe I skimmed a few pages it really is no big deal" still lying.

"Antoinette if there is anything I know, it is that you are a very smart girl, now please tell me the truth." He almost begged the last part.

I could see Sam and some of the other guys visibly cringe, but oddly enough Seth looked _excited. _

I sighed "Well…" I began and told them what I knew about Okanna (A/N let's just say that was Samantha's great-grandmothers name ok?).

They all listened intently and when I was done it was quiet. I saw my dad look over and Sam shrugged and half shook his head.

"Antoinette, do you know why Leouya acted so strangely?"

"Because he was freak?" I asked, some of the guys starting to giggle a little

"Ah no try again"

"Because…because...he…was...a...werewolf?" I asked bracing myself for the laughter that would predictably come out.

I saw my father nod. I gasped.

Was there ever a time where you were going to get a gift and you knew what it was already, but when you got it, even though you knew you were going to get it you still couldn't believe you got it?

That is exactly how I felt.

I turned to Jacob, "And, and you are one too?"

He nodded wearily. I looked around the room and they all nodded to my silent question.

I sat back on the couch taking this all in, I realized everyone's eyes were on me waiting for my response , so I said as any naturally sane person would " So since you guys are were-wolves do you like eat people?"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Sam cracked a smile.

"No, no, no we don't eat people" Jake said still laughing.

"Oh" I breathed, "good, good".

Then a sudden thought entered my head, _the cold ones, the Cullen's!_

I gasped loudly making the sudden connection.

Everyone looked at me alarmed. Seth rushed to me, and Jake and my dad both asked "What's wrong?"

"The the c-c-Cullen's" I sputtered.

Everyone in the room looked incredibly solemn.

"Yes Antoinette," Sam said speaking for the first time "yes" he said simply, then a thought in his head "Did one of them go near you?"

Now all the guys looked pissed, even a little protective.

"Well I uh I went over there house" I said.

Have you ever been in a room full of pissed off were-wolves that were glaring at you? well it isn't pleasent

_Ah please tell me what you think and if you would like to see more of a character or relationship all comments are welcomed!!! I will update soon! I know that the grammer sucks ____ it is not my strong suite, but have no fear I am looking for a Beta reader now! (if you want to or know anyone who might want to please feel free to let me know!)_


	5. Chapter 5 I see

I thought my father would cut my head off. As for the other guys well, Jake and all the other guys looked pissed, so I was a little surprised when I saw Seth look so concerned.

"Are you ok? Did they do anything? How long were you there? Are you sure you're ok? They didn't try anything funny did they?" Seth asked, taking both of my arms and examining them.

I smiled, you know the more I looked at him the more attractive he became.

_Whoa..._I thought to myself he is one of Jake's friends, he is probably this nice to every girl he meets.

"What do you mean you went to their house?" my father asked coldly.

"Well I didn't know! What you think I like going over vampires' house?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well now you know" my brother said bluntly

"Ok! I won't go there again, hey I won't even _think_ about going there" I said

It was quiet, except for the sounds on Quil and Embry arm wrestling, when a sudden thought came to me.

"What does 'imprinted' mean?" I asked

Everyone was quiet; I saw Seth look over excitedly at Sam then my dad, who nodded his head sheepishly.

Seth reached for my hand, and led me outside.

I wondered what was so special about 'imprinted' that this kid who I barely knew had to tell me himself.

I sat down under the moonlight, I turned my head and was caught off guard a little, and I mean he was so_ handsome_.

I blinked a couple times and shook my head a little.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly

_Was this guy always this concerned about everyone or what? _I thought

"Uh yeah fine" I said looking at him_ really_ looking at him

His skin was russet colored; his hair was slightly cropped like the others but a bit longer. He was big, not as big as the others not at all, but definitely bigger than the average 14 year old.

He was looking at me again, with such amazement. It was odd I had never had a guy look at me like this, ever.

"So are you going to tell me about imprinting or just stare at me all day?" I asked

He looked slightly embarrassed, "Oh yeah sorry, uh well you see, when you're a were-wolf it comes with different, _things_."

"What kind of things?" I asked putting the side of my head on my hand.

"Well you know our body temperature? See how hot it is?" he made a point by holding my hands in his, which were extremely warm. I nodded.

"Well it's that, and there is imprinting, not everyone in the pack will only a few, and what is, is that, you sort of fall in love with someone without the whole, falling in love part." He moved his hands around theatrically as he explained.

"You can see a person for all their perfections, and love every part of them" he said

"Sounds beautiful" I breathed

"You always want to be around them, never leaving their side it is too hard not too" he finished

I gasped, "Oh my God you imprinted on Sam Uley!" I almost shouted at him. It made perfect sense, he_ was _always around Sam.

"No! No, not him!" he shouted back.

I gasped again "My brother?!"

"No! No, stop guessing. I imprinted on you Antoinette, you!" he pointed at me for emphasis.

"Oh" I said taking that in.

"Is that ok?" he asked worriedly.

What could I say? _No this is bad very very bad, not only is my brother a were-wolf but the guy who I have never met is in love with me and a were-wolf also._

"No not, bad, just give me a minute" I sighed closing my eyes recapping my day.

I breathed, this would be fine, so what if my brother was a mythological creature, so what if some guy is in love me, hey it could be worse, he could be a gargoyle and in love with me, I thought.

I laughed at my own little joke and opened my eyes. To find Seth looking right at me, he had been so quiet I forgot he was here.

"Ok" I said finally.

"Ok?" he asked confusingly

"O-k" I annunciated; I patted his hand and got up to went inside.

I went first and heard him follow me in, everyone looked at both of us, him first and finally me.

"It's ok guys, everything is cool, although I am quite tired after such a intriguing day." I said as I went to my room

"Good night Antoinette!" I heard Seth call, I waved him off, smiling to myself.

That night was one the best nights' sleep I had had in a while.

I don't remember my dreams, just the feeling of warmth, all around me and feeling safe, completely safe.

_Hmm,_ I thought to myself, _I could get use to that feeling._

_Let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions or want to see more of a relationship let me know! Thank you! happy weekend!_


	6. Chapter 6 I think i feel a connection!

I woke up the next morning a little confused,_ did all that really happen?_ I thought to myself.

_Hmmm…I should test it._ So I looked through my jewelry box until I found what I was looking for. _Aha found it!_

I grabbed it and looked around for my brother, I found him in the kitchen; eating of course.

I ducked combat style and sung the James Bond theme to myself as I crawled (well attempted) to my brother without his knowledge.

Then quick as lightning I threw my pure silver necklace at him and ducked under the couch.

"What the hell?" I heard him say as the necklace hit him.

I peeked over the couch to see him. Then stood up.

"Why aren't you hurt?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about? Did you throw this at me?" He asked

"No the ghost did it" I said sarcastically as made my way to him. "And why aren't you hurt?!"

"Ok it's official you've lost it" he said checking my forehead.

"I have not lost it, everyone knows that real were-wolves get hurt by silver and, this is silver!" I said shaking my necklace.

He rolled his eyes, and messed with my hair, "I'll be busy for awhile but if you need me, just go in the woods and I'll come towards you."

I couldn't resist, "Why did you see some cats you wanted to chase?"

"Ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh" he said walking out of the house.

"I know right?" I shouted after him.

I grabbed a bag of chips, and my camera and decided to walk to the beach to take some pictures, I would go to Samantha's, but she was out on a family vacation.

I was had walking for about five minutes when a familiar voice said, "You shouldn't go out alone, something bad could happen"

I turned around and faced Seth, who had a bouquet of flowers in his hands, messy some of them still had clumps of dirt on the bottom like he had ripped them out of the ground, but the thought was still incredibly nice.

"Uh here these are for you" he said shoving the flowers in my face.

"Thank so much, this is so sweet." I smiled at him

"Yo my selem" he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I gave him a confused look.

"I uh mean you're welcome" he breathed the last words.

"So what, anything new?" I asked him, as we made our way to the beach.

"Not really" he thought for a moment then shook his head "Nope nothing" he smiled this really goofy smile which I had to admit; was adorable.

"What about you" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well I'm just going to be taking some pictures, but nothing really" I shrugged.

"So you like taking pictures?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, what gave it away?" I asked shaking my camera.

He grinned and cocked his head to the side, just sort of staring at me.

I blushed slightly, "What?"

"You're just so, beautiful" he said with the most dreamy look in his eyes.

I blushed even more. "Thanks". I mumbled.

While I went towards the ocean, he sat on a rock, watching.

I noticed the most beautiful sea-shell I'd seen in a while, I bent down to pick it up, but must gone too far, because before I knew it I landed face first in the ice-cold water.

The water was a lot less shallow then I thought, but just as I was beginning to register what had happened, I felt for the second time this week, two strong warm hands on my shoulder, only this time he picked me up completely .

"Are you ok?" his eyes drowning with concern.

"F-f-f-fine" I sputtered, shivering violently.

"Your freezing, here" he said wrapping his long arms around me.

I buried my cold face in his chest and inhaled his scent, hmm woodsy.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want me to carry you home?" he asked still concerned.

"No, I'm fine, in fact I did that on purpose, just to freak you out" I peeked up at him, "Did it work?"

He sighed, but seeing my joke said "Nope, in fact I knew you were going to do that, you're very predictable." He said teasingly.

"Well….I see how it is."

It was quiet for a few minutes when he asked suddenly "What's your favorite color?"

"Uh well I actually don't have one, it sort of changes from day to day" I said.

"Well then what is it today?" he asked, his arms still around me.

"Umm green"

He grinned his goofy grin, "That's a good color".

I smiled back at him.

"What about your favorite food?" he asked

"Pizza"

"Type of music?"

"All types but mostly rock"

I'm not quite sure how long we talked but by the time I realized anything but him, it was dusk.

"Oh I should probably start getting home" I said, getting up.

"Oh mind if I walk you?" he asked.

"Not at all" I said, grabbing my camera, realizing I took only one picture that day.

We had been walking for a bit when I realized, we had been holding hands.

I noticed how perfectly his hand fit in mines'.

We were a few yards away, when I heard wolf.

He looked towards the woods, and sighed "I have to go, but I can still walk you to your house, Sam wouldn't mind."

"No, no it's fine it's only a little way, I'll be fine."

He looked skeptical, but nodded, and said bye.

After about a minute of walking I realized I was being watched, by what I didn't know, but I did have a clue.

"Seth if that's you, you better stop, I'm fine ok? Fine" I turned around and gasped.

In front of me, stood the biggest dog, no, I knew dogs, this, this was no dog.

"S-s-Seth?" I asked my voice quavering.

It growled, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, with something heavy on me, my right hand, and left leg were on fire.

Everything was spinning, my head was throbbing, I could see blood, the last thing I remember thinking was, "I am never leaving my keys in my pocket again."

Then everything went black.

_Ahh what do you think? I know cliff-hanger! But you know how good I am at updating! I was thinking of making a chp on Seth's Pov, but I want to know what you think about that! If you want it in the next chp or maybe another one please let me know! Thanks_

_Lola_


	7. Chapter 7 What Happened?

Seth's POV

Hate. That is the word that best describes how I felt that moment. Standing here, looking at Antoinette, all attached to these tubes, cuts and bruises on her.

I hated Sam for not being able to see this.

I hated the doctors for telling us how bad she was even though they in no way caused it.

I hated ambulances because they were not fast enough.

I hated Collin for doing this for her.

But most of all I hated me.

Hated me for not being there for her, if I had stayed an extra two minutes, if I had walked her home, this never would have happened.

This is all my fault, first my father's death, now this, I hate what I have become.

Oh god, even now after all she is been through she is still beautiful.

I remember when I first saw her; I had never really understood the whole 'imprinting' thing, not until then.

That day I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her.

And now I broke that promise, I hate Mondays.

Antoinette's POV

_Uhh where am I? What's that beeping noise?_ I look over and saw my father looking out the window, looking terribly sad. _I wonder why? _My brother is by the corner eating; _god does he do anything else?_

And Seth, I smile, not sure why I just do, I frown though he looks so distraught. _Did someone die? _I think.

I realize my throat is sore, I grunt a little too clear it, when I do that everyone in the room jumps up, and runs to me.

"Antoinette!" my father screamed.

"Hey, what happened where am I?" I ask.

I see my brother glaring at Seth, who, in turn shifts uncomfortably.

"Antoinette, you were attacked, you don't remember?" my father says.

I think, hard trying to remember, when I suddenly remember, well as much as I can.

I gasp.

"Who, what, why?" I asked trying hard to hold back the tears.

I see my father sigh, "It was a kid in the pack Collin", and I see both Jake and Seth clench their fists.

"He is new, and he just lost his temper" he said semi-soothingly

"So he just took out on me?!" I say.

"He couldn't help it Antoinette, not to try and excuse him, but…" his voice trailed off.

My father tries to comfort me but I shake him off, "Not to be rude guys, but I would really like to be left by myself" I look straight at Seth "And that means _alone._" He looks wounded by my harsh words, but nods and he as well my father, and brother leave.

I can't help but feel upset, not so much at my brother or Seth. Just, my life was _fine_, it was normal, now all this has to happen. _Why me? Why is it always me? Why can't it be some other girl who's family and friends were were-wolves, and one were-wolf just happened to lose his temper and attack her?_

I sigh again. And look up, this time that Sam guy is here.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you" he says, and it's weird I mean this is the most this guy has said to me ever since I have met him and he sounds, _sincere._

I shake my head, "Why you didn't attack me…did you?"

He smiles slightly, "No, but I want you to know, that I understand what you're going through."

I snort "Oh really? What were you attacked by a were-wolf?"

He looks down and for second I think he is going to say yes, "I lost my temper around someone, a while back."

It takes me a few seconds to realize what he is saying, my insides are reeling but all that comes out is "Ohmf."

He looks down at his hands and continues speaking, "I don't even remember it, all I remember was losing my temper, and..." his voice faltered.

I touch his hand "It was not your fault."

"That's what they all say, but still I can, I can never forgive myself for hurting her"

"Did you two imprint?" I ask seeing the connection.

He smiles again, "You're a smart girl, and yes your right, like you and Seth."

For some reason I like that, me and Seth, Seth and I.

"Uh Sam, why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"You just should know that, we're here for you, to help you if you need it, whenever, you're our family" he said that last part looking right at me.

_Hmm_ I think _maybe this guy really isn't a jerk._

"Um Sam would you mind bringing Seth in here, that is if he is still in the hospital" I ask.

"I am sure he is" he says with a smile.

He leaves, and soon comes Seth. Seth sits down, and before I realize what I am doing I am hugging him, he is so warm he feels so nice.

He pulls back slightly and gives me a pained look.

I blink, "What?"

"Do you hate me?" he asks.

"No, Seth, what are you talking about? Of course I don't?" I say completely thrown by his words.

"Why not? You should hate me." He says looking down.

"Seth what the hell are you talking about? You're not the one that attacked me Cody did!" I say.

"Collin" he corrects, "And it is my fault, I should have done something walked you home, been quicker, or-"

I cut him off, and grab both of his hands "Seth whatever-your-middle-name-is Clearwater! I do not, will not, hate you! And you will not blame yourself for something you didn't do, got it?" I huff for emphasis.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're mad." He says, completely ignoring my rant.

I sit back, "What only 'kind of'?" I ask.

"Ok, you're _adorable."_ He says ruffling my hair.

Just then a kid walked in a little bit smaller, but definitely a member of the pack.

I see Seth stand up in front of me protectively, glaring at him.

"What the **hell** are you doing here?" he partly shouted at the kid.

"Hey", I ask, "Are you the kid that attacked me? Cody?"

"Collin" they both say.

Oh right Collin, Collin, Collin I say to myself trying to memorize it.

"I-I-I just came to see how she is" Collin said nervously.

".Fine." Seth says, very pointedly.

I must admit, Seth isn't all that scary once you get to know him, but if I was that Collin kid I would have ran as fast as I could out of there.

I put my hand on Seth and say to Collin "I am fine, please don't blame yourself it's ok, really, I'm fine." I show him my fractured wrist, and say "It's just a flesh wound really, I'm a tough girl"

He smiles, but looks back at the still glaring Seth, says a quick bye and leaves.

I smile up at Seth, and for the first time in a while, actually consider being with him, together, through high school, college, our entire life. And I like it I must admit, I really like it.


	8. Chapter 8 Whatever

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Antoinette!"

"I don't need a wheelchair."

"It'll help you!"

I glare at Seth, "I don't need help! I can walk perfectly fine".

"Ok then," he says, "Walk to the other side of the room"

I gulp, it's been almost a week since the 'accident' and I was home still recovering, I hated it. I hated needing people's help, which was why I insisted on not using a wheelchair even though I still couldn't really walk on my now healing fractured ankle.

"Fine, I will" I gulp again take two steps and trip, only to be caught by Seth.

"Oh well now that we know your reflexes are working, let's really get started." I say.

"Antoinette, come on, at least try it, for me." He gave me his puppy dog look, (no pun intended), and I couldn't resist.

"Alright fine, fine!" I threw my hands up for emphasis.

Seth put one arm on my shoulder, and the other on the small of my back, setting me down gently.

"There see? That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked soothingly.

"No, no, it's fine except for the fact that I look like a complete dork!"

"Well not a _complete_ dork." I playfully punched him in the arm.

Just then Samantha came in; she got back about a day or two after the 'accident'.

"Hey, nice wheels!" she said, obviously mocking me.

"Shut up, you just wait till the same thing happens too you." I saw Seth give me a sharp look, you see Samantha still had no idea what _really_ happened to me, the cover story was I that I had been attacked by a wild dog, which wasn't completely untrue.

Just then I saw Seth look up towards the woods, he nodded towards me and said, "Hey I think I hear my mom calling me, bye guys."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, waved at Samantha and left.

We never really had the whole 'you're my boyfriend, I am you're girlfriend talk' it just sort if happened. I couldn't really picture myself with anyone else.

"Why is he always doing that?" Samantha asked

"Doing what?" I replied, tinkering with my wheelchair.

"Leaving, just like out of nowhere" she asked.

I shrugged, pretending not too know, "You know how guys are"

She nodded though she didn't look very convinced.

Whatever Samantha had been concerned of before, were completely forgotten when a new idea popped in her head.

"Oh my God! The cutest deer ever, was in the woods, the other day, let's see if we can find it" she squealed.

I looked at her like she was stupid, "Samantha I don't know if you've noticed this or not but, oh god, how should I put this? I don't have complete usage of my legs, sort of why I'm in a wheelchair."

She looked on for moment and then her smile was back and she said, "That's why they invented trails!! And besides, you are looking at the girl scout of the year"

"Don't they give that to everyone who has been in girl scouts for more than 2 years?" I inquired.

"Well that is two more to the no experience you have!" she huffed.

"Alright fine, we're going to the woods" I said, less then enthusiastically.

She squealed, oblivious to my lack of enthusiasm.

As we walked (well, she walked, I more rolled) we kept bumping into the things. As beautiful as the day was, I wasn't having such a great time.

We were quiet for a while when she asked, "So how exactly where you attacked?"

"Uh well I was just walking, when a huge wild rabid dog just sort of came out of nowhere and attacked."

"Hmm it's funny, I don't think I have heard of dogs like that running around." She said again not buying it.

"Well just because you haven't heard it doesn't mean it isn't real" I said becoming annoyed.

"You know, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you have been acting weird lately, ever since you've been hanging out with Seth, you have been acting like a total freak."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, _now_ I was definitely annoyed.

She threw her hands up, "Oh come on! You spend all your time with him, you always talk about him, you always make _excuses_ for him-"

"What does that mean? I make excuses for him, I do not! When? When have I ever?"

"All the time, why he is so hot all the time, why he is hanging with that Sam guy, who by the way is probably into like drugs or something, why he is constantly disappearing, and how he so conveniently found you when you were 'attacked'."

I turned my full body towards her and said through grit teeth, "You think he did this to me?"

"It makes sense" she said coldly.

I was furious. How_ dare _she? She barely knows him!

"You're just jealous, you'd be lucky if a guy looked twice at you, let alone was interested, and now you're going so low as to try and take my happiness away from me, just because you have so little in your life?" I spat at her, regretting what I said, yet at the same time not sorry I said it.

"That's what you think of me, you,_ you cow."_ I have known from experience that when Samantha was truly hurt and angry, her insults would barely make an eight year old cry.

"Fine" she said the hurt obvious in her voice.

"Fine" I said back.

And before I knew it, she was gone.

I sighed, grabbing the wheels of my wheelchair and prepared to leave, when I realized something, I was stuck.

Both of my wheels, were in between two rocks, the only way to get out would be for someone to either pick me up and move my chair, or someone from behind me to move my chair.

Then just when I thought the day couldn't get any better, it started to rain.

"Perfect" I said to myself.

_What do you think? I need some ideas for the next chp do if you have any ideas that would be great!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9 I can't believe this

_Why is it always me?_ I kept repeating that to myself over and over, as I sat in the rain, still stuck.

I felt like crying but saw no point in it, crying wouldn't fix anything.

I thought about Seth and wondered what he was doing, then I stopped myself, _whoa, maybe I am obsessed with him, _I thought.

I took a deep sigh and tried for the thousandth time to get out.

Just as I was about to start freaking out, and scream for help, I saw a very familiar face.

"Oh my god! Jake, thank god you're here!" I just about shrieked.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." He said coming up to me.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me? You're were-wolves aren't you? Can't you just like sniff me or something?"

"Not when it's raining, stupid."

"Oh well god forbid you should go out and actually _walk around_."I said sarcastically.

He ignored what I said, and asked,"And why are you just sitting out here in the rain?" he asked.

"Oh you know, who doesn't like the sensation of freezing in the freezing cold rain?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not to mention the fact that I am stuck but again, who doesn't like being stuck in a wheelchair in the freezing rain?" I added

He nodded sheepishly and in a flash I was unstuck, "Weren't you out here with Sarah?" he asked, pushing me back home.

"Samantha, and yes I was." I said, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"What happened are you two in a fight or something like that?" he asked looking geniunly curious.

"Something like that." I sighed.

He nodded seeming to take the hint, it was quiet for a while when he said, "Seth's a good kid, I'm glad you two are together."

I was surprised, "Oh well glad I have your approval, Jacob."

"No I mean it, I have seen the way he treats you, like the way you should be treated."

I looked at him this time, "The way I should be treated? And how's that?"

"Well you know, just uh good." He said looking a little flustered.

I giggled. And then smiled and looked at him, and realized how tired he looked, "You know I can wheel myself."

He snorted, "Yeah right, you can barely do a push up, let alone wheel your way all the way back home."

I put on a stupid guy voice and repeated what he said, which he then laughed a little and ruffled my hair.

When we finally got home, I thought Seth would explode.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling? Where were you? How's your leg? Are you cold? You look cold. Here put on my jacket. Are you sure your leg is ok?

"Seth! I'm fine, ok? Just minor coldness" I turned to face his worried face, "How are you?"

His face soon turned into happiness, as he saw I was ok.

"I'm good, though I got a little wet, but I'm alright." He said grinning his goofy grin.

Later on after I had dried off and changed, I went outside to meet Seth.

"Hey, would you mind come meeting my mother?" he asked softly.

I was taken a little off guard but nodded and said, "Now? Sure I don't see why not."

He grinned again and led me to his house, the first person I saw was, who I assumed to be his sister.

She was really pretty at least 6 feet I'd day, nice beautiful hair, the only put off was the scowl on her face.

"Uh hi my name is Antoinette" I said introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Leah" she said not even looking at me.

She was a little rude, but I saw something in her eyes, that made me think a little, she had a hint of sadness in her eyes, so I immediately knew that this was probably a cover to hide her hurt.

Seth was obviously oblivious to how sister was acting because he grinned and said, "I bet you two will make good friends!"

Leah gave a smile for her brother, but I could see it was not completely genuine.

Just then a woman walked in, who immediately threw her arms around me, "Oh Antoinette! It is such a pleasure meeting you, Seth has said so much about you already! Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat? I made food you know."

"Thanks Mrs. Clearwater, yeah I am pretty hungry." I said smiling at her.

"Oh please, call me Sue, here have a seat." She said indicating to the seat next to me.

"Thanks." I could see Seth grinning widely.

Dinner went well, though it was mostly Sue, Seth and I. Leah didn't say much at all, just sort of ate and looked around.

Later on Seth and I were talking about how well the evening went.

"Your mother is so nice." I said to him.

"Thanks, I think she really likes you." He said putting his arm around me.

"Your sister is quiet though." I commented.

"Yeah well, ever since her and Sam, and the whole phasing thing."

"Wait, what?"


	10. Chapter 10 Nice family

He sighed, as if he had heard and told this story a thousand times, "Well, you see her and Sam used to date, and they were great, really happy, Leah said she would spend the rest of her life with him.." his voice trailed off.

I remembered what Sam had said, about the girl he attacked, wondering if that is why he and Leah broke up.

"But something happened, our second cousin Emily, was coming over for a visit, her and Leah were best friends—" I noted the way he said, _were._

"And remember imprinting?" he asked. I smiled, how could I forget?

"Well that's what he and Emily did, don't get me wrong he still loves my sister, he's just not _in_ love with her." He said, sighing again.

I thought how sad that was, too love someone so much and to have them go like that, leaving you for your own family.

I saw Leah's face in my mind, the sadness; I also noted how tall she was, taller than the average girl her age, stronger looking too, with the same sort of russet colored skin, familiar skin, where have I seen that skin before?

I sat straight up, impossible. The legends, it's, it is _not _possible; is it?

"Seth, your sister is tall" I said looking right at him.

"Uh, thanks?" he said not understanding.

"No, your sister is_ really_ tall." I said again.

"Yeah, ok and your _really_ acting weird." Confusion clearly written on his face.

"Your mothers not tall" I said very matter-of-factly.

"Antoinette, love you too death, but what on earth are you getting at?"

I sighed, "Seth, _why_ is your sister so tall?"

"Uhh oh yeah she's a were-wolf like me." Saying this as if it was no big deal.

I was shocked, "Were you going to tell me soon or…" my voice trailing off.

He took my hands in his, "Look Anto, it is no big deal, ok?"

"No big, no big deal! Of course it's a big deal! I thought girls weren't supposed to phase!" I said

"Shhh! God, do you want her to hear you? And look the legends say, that only guys are supposed to phase, but you know, just because they say it won't happen, doesn't mean it won't happen, and like I said, it's no big deal" he shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"No big deal! Seth, if Leah could turn into a were-wolf who's to say it won't happen to oh I don't know me!" I said.

I was shocked to see how happy, Seth looked.

"Do you think that could actually happen?" he asked, enthusiastically.

I sighed, and balled my hands into fists, "Look not that, it wouldn't be cool, but…"

I was cut off by his overly-enthusiastic rant about how 'cool' it would be.

"It would be so cool! I could show all the really cool things you can do, and fast you can go, and we can be partners and team-up against bloodsuckers, and oh man it would be so cool!" he said the last part looking right at me.

I can't tell you how guilty I felt, don't get me wrong, all that sounded fun, it's just, I _liked_ being human, it was you know kind of fun.

I smiled trying my best to look as excited as he was, but it obviously didn't work, because the minute he saw my face, he expression fell.

"You don't want to." He said sounding hurt; I thought my heart would burst.

"No, no, no, no! Of course I do! I love being with you, it's just you know, I guess it would be pretty overwhelming, I'm sorry Seth." I said feeling ashamed.

He grabbed my hands looked me right in the eye, and said, "You don't ever have to be sorry with me Antoinette, ever, I understand, and maybe you're right, I mean how could I be able to concentrate with you around?" he winked.

I blushed and said, "Yeah I know, it might be just too much for you to take."

He and I both laughed.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked.

I was about to say no, when I remembered the last time I declined his offer to take me home and instead said, "Sure why not?"

He grinned grabbed my arm and off we went.

After I got home, I got ready to go to bed, just as I was closing my eyes, I heard a thump and crash on my room.

I grabbed my baseball bat that was next to my bed, held it up ready, to beat the crap out of whatever broke in.

I was just about to swing when I heard a familiar voice say, "God your window is soo hard to get in, I swear, good thing I took basketball, or else I never would have been able to do it."

"Samantha, what part of _'in a fight_' do you not understand?"I said putting my bat away.

She looked, frazzled, like she had been running the whole way.

"You know a normal person what have asked 'Samantha, why do you look so freaked out?' or 'Samantha is there some reason you're in my window at 10 at night?', but no you have to be selfish, self-absorbed, narcotic,-"

"Samantha! Why are at my window at 10 at night?" I shouted at her.

She smiled, came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "You might want to sit down."

I sat, having no idea what she was getting at.

"Antoinette, first I want you to know that even though, you're selfish, and obsessed with some guy who is always hanging out with a drug-dealer, you're my friend and I care about you, and the truth is" she sighed for dramatic affect " I think your brother is a mythological creature."

I burst out laughing. And if you think about it, it was pretty funny, or maybe not, I don't know, hanging out with were-wolves all the time does something weird to your humor.

"You, _think_ my brother is a mythological creature? You think?" I burst out laughing again.

"Oh sure, let's all make fun of the only person who wants to help you." She said getting up to leave.

"No, no, wait, wait, you're right I am sorry."

She stood still, then turned around and faced me, she then proceeded to go over to me and push me, hard.

"What the _hell _was that for?" I screeched at her.

She pushed again, as I was trying to get up, "You _knew_, you knew all this time and you never _told _me?" I have known Samantha a long time, and I can't remember the last time I saw her this mad.

But I got up and said, "And when exactly was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh hey Samantha want to go to the mall this Saturday? Oh and by the way my brother is a were-wolf, and so is my boyfriend, were still up for the mall right?'"

"Well you could have said something!" she tried to push me again, but I moved out of the way and she ended up falling.

"Look, I am sorry I didn't tell you, but there are rules you know, I can't just tell every Tom, Dick, and Harry."

"But I am not every Tom, Dick, and Harry, I'm your friend!" she said the last part looking extremely hurt.

I sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry, the next time someone in my phases into a mythological creature, you'll be the first to know."

She smiled seeming happy with that, "Ok you're right, oh and by the way, sorry about leaving you the other day." She gave a feeble smile.

"Oh hey it's cool, it's not like I was in a wheelchair or anything." I said sarcastically, "But yeah I am sorry about what I said too, you know I didn't mean it."

She hugged me, "Yeah, yeah, now is Sam really a drug dealer?"

"Nah, he's the alpha."

"Oh so that's why he is always leading, and why there's always guys around him."

I nodded, "Oh and remember imprinting?" I asked knowing she would know what it was.

Her face perked up, "Yeah I researched it a little when we had our, _thing_, what about it?"

I shrugged as if it were no big deal, "Seth kind of totally imprinted on me."

I thought my ears would burst off, after the scream she let out, I had to hold my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, which didn't do much work, she kept talking.

"Ohmygodthatisthecollestthingever!" she said so loudly I couldn't understand her.

"What?" I asked.

She hugged me, "I am so happy for you!"

She was quiet for a moment when another thought popped in her head, "Who was that dish I saw at the hospital with you?"

"Sam?" I said confusingly.

"Eww no not him, the younger guy." She said.

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about before I realized.

"Collin! You like Collin? What are you on crack or something?" I yelled at her.

"Shut up! I do _not _like him, I just think he is not completely ugly." She said as if that mattered, she liked him and it was written all over her face.

"Why was he there anyways?" she asked relaxing on my bed.

"Oh no reason, he's just the guy that attacked me." I shrugged.


	11. Chapter 11 Is all his real?

_A/N I got a lot of cool reviews! I want to thank all that have reviewed it has given me a lot of really awesome ideas and things I need to work on which I greatly appreciate! Thanks again, and don't forget to R&R!_

I thought she would fall off the bed.

"Are, are, are you sure?" she whispered.

I nodded, "But he seems like a really nice guy, I mean even with Seth glaring at him every chance he gets he always finds the time to say hi to me."

She seemed to take that in, "Ok" then she looked up, "Are you mad?"

I was confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"Well I mean he did that to you," she said pointing to my leg, "you won't mind?"

"Of course not go for it!" I say to her.

She smiled, then looked at her watch and frowned, "It's late"

"Yeah you think?" I scoffed.

"I have got to home or my mom will kill me!" she said, already climbing out the window.

"Ok, bye then!" I said to her.

I sat in my bed, and as much as I wanted I couldn't get to sleep.

I thought about all that had happened, a normal person would have probably gone crazy, but me, I was used to surprise.

I remember when my mother died. I don't remember much, just that she used to sing, and she was warm.

I was little when she died, so I didn't cry that much, or at least, not as much as Rebecca did. In fact I remember everyone crying, even Jake, though my dad didn't, he just stood and stared, even when they were putting her in her grave, he didn't cry.

Even though I never knew her, I miss her, or at least the thought of having a mom. Rebecca and Rachel would _try _and act like my mom but the only thing it ever did was annoy me.

I once heard someone tell me that that is why I was so bitter, because my mom died.

I don't think I am bitter, but then again, who cares?

At least I wasn't some annoying prep, _that_ would be bad.

Now that I think about the affect Seth has on me, it is a little weird.

Ever since I was little I had dreams of leaving the reservation, to start a life outside of here, maybe find an apartment somewhere in New York, and just paint or take pictures, two things which in case you haven't noticed, I love to do.

But now I can imagine myself here, with Seth, and the rest of the pack, happy, really happy.

In fact and I am a little surprised to realize this, but it has been the first time I was truly happy, I mean I have always been content with my life.

Never complained, never needed too, and now I know that I will never need too.

I am happy for about a minute, when I get this weird feeling, like I am not ready.

What if (and I know this sounds insane) but what if I am not ready to be happy for the rest of my life?

Looking for and falling in love is a major thing in someone's life, something that can take years, a lifetime even.

And now at 14, I am already in love, I already know who I am going to marry, who I am going to spend the rest of my life with.

And I am scared. I don't why but I am very scared.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am not used to guys liking me, or the fact that I am not good at having and keeping relationships, or maybe it's because I know that the, beautiful, charismatic, kind girl, that Seth is sure is me, isn't me at all.

I swallow hard, what if Seth doesn't love me anymore when I am old and ugly?

What if this imprinting thing, only lasted so long?

I stare at my ceiling as a big ball of self-doubt sets in.

What if I can't handle this? A person can only take so much, and so far my brother has turned into a were-wolf, a guy has 'imprinted' on me, I had one of the worst fights I have ever had with my best friend, and I think I lost my favorite t-shirt, all in one week.

And so far I have said nothing, done nothing; part of me is still reeling at the thought of were-wolves in my family, while another part is telling me that it's no big deal.

I tell that part of me to shut-up, that she doesn't know what it's like, and is too a big deal.

I sigh, it's late and I'm tired, and I have gone through so many emotions that tomorrow I am going to check into a clinic and make sure I don't have Bipolar Disorder.

I smile, and imagine that maybe it is true, maybe I _do _have a disease, and this is all one big dream, I pinch myself.

Well if this is a dream, I obviously have a false sense of pain.


	12. Chapter 12 i'm not sure what to say

I woke up the next morning slightly dazed and confused.

It took me a minute or so too realize that my pillow was damp, from the crying that had occurred.

I sighed. I didn't feel like taking a shower or anything, I put my hair up and went outside.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I just went to the beach and sat.

I was deep in thought when a ball rolled over to my feet.

"My, my, my ball!" I heard a young girl cry.

I looked up and saw a girl, no more than two, waddle over to me.

"My ball! Is mineee!" she cried coming over to me.

I smiled and gave it to her "Here you go."

She smiled and asked politely "Was yur name?"

"My name is Antoinette, what's yours?" I replied.

"My name is Cwaire". She said.

Claire. I thought, where have heard that name? It sounded familiar, yet I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Claire! Come here! You know you're not allowed to talk to strangers!" I heard a young woman call.

I saw her walking up, she had a great body and beautiful features, and it was only when you looked at her face, which was a bit scary.

Two long scars dragged down one side of her face.

It was...well distracting.

But I have good manners, so I didn't stare, or at least tried not to.

I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I am Antoinette."

She smiled warmly and said, "Hello my name is Emily."

Again, another name I had heard before, where had I heard these names before?

"This is my niece Claire; I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"No, not at all" I said.

"You, know it's weird, but I get the feeling like I should you, I mean I have heard your name but…" but voice trailing off.

"Oh well you may have seen my fiancé, Sam, Sam Uley." She said, picking up Claire.

I gasped, "You and Sam imprinted!" I remembered the conversation I had had with Sam after my accident.

_Note to self_ I thought_ never get Sam mad at you._

She looked a little alarmed, I smiled and said to her, "It's cool, me and Seth are imprinted too."

She looked relieved, then brightened up and said, "Yeah I think I have heard of you! You're Jake's sister right?"

"Yeah that's me."

She smiled again, "Well it is so nice to meet you Antoinette, I was just going to introduce Claire here to the boys, will you join me?"

"Sure, why not?" I said getting up to join her.

We talked a little on the way, and then we went inside, where the boys were.

"Hey sweetie." Seth said as he gave me hug.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just relaxing" he shrugged, "How are you feeling?"

I swallowed the idea of telling him, about last night and just said, "Fine."

He must not have realized my lie, because he then asked me, "You've met Emily?"

"Yeah, she's really nice."

He nodded, "I hope we can be just like her and Sam." He said.

I looked over at Emily's scars and said, "Well let's try and stay the way we are."

He saw what I was looking at and said, "No, no, not, not like_ that_, just I uh, see what I meant was…." His voice trailing off.

I laughed loudly and said, "I know, I know, I was just kidding."

He breathed and nodded, "Hey you want something to drink?"

"Sure." I said.

He went into the kitchen and I stayed where I was, looking around.

I saw Jared and some other girl, who I think her name was Kim, I smiled they looked really happy.

I also saw Emily and Sam, it was weird I saw him, or no, I _thought _I saw him wince, when she turned around to face him.

But still they looked happy.

I turned again and saw something weird, I saw Claire and she was playing with some dolls, and Quil right next to her, playing with her.

But he had this look on his face, of pure, I can't really describe it I guess, happiness.

She got up real quickly and oddly enough so did Quil, his eyes never leaving her, she fell just then, or no, she _almost _fell, he caught her right as she was about to fall, she laughed and grabbed for Quil's face.

Seth came with our drinks, "Here you go."

"Thanks, hey what's up with Quil and Claire?"

"Who? I don't know" he shrugged.

I saw Sam, Embry and Paul all get up and pull Quil aside they all seemed worried about something, what I don't know. .

_Hey guys I know it is a little short, but I wanted to give you something so… I also apologize if this seems kinda weird, I got this new format and I'm not sure how to take it off! Anyway please R&R! Happy weekend!_


	13. Chapter 13 ok i get it!

I saw Seth's eyes bug out and he gasped, "Wow"

"What? Wow what? Seth!" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside, me asking him the entire time what was the big freaking deal.

He grabbed my shoulders and said, "I think Quil just imprinted on Claire."

"You _think?_ What do you mean you _think_?" I asked him.

"Well I ,I don't know!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, look it's not it is a huge deal, right? I mean just because he's a 16 year old guy, who is a were-wolf and she isn't even 3 yet, I mean this kind of stuff happens all the time right?" I asked him, already sure that it didn't.

He shrugged, I saw Quil and the other guys come out of the house, they all looked upset, especially Quil.

Seth stood up and faced the house, "well we shouldn't leave perfectly good food to go to waste, should we?" he asked extending his hand for mine.

I smiled, you aren't a true were-wolf if you didn't like food.

I gave him my hand and went inside with him, where soon after the other guys came back, probably for the food, I saw Leah again and smiled at her, she ignored me.

I had a great time, getting to know all the other girls, and the pack, it was fun.

Though I could feel Seth's eyes on me, he seemed to be watching me for something.

Later on we went towards the beach, and it was I must admit, beautiful.

The moon, and stars were bright and clear and so beautiful.

I looked over at Seth to see him looking at me intently.

"Seth, you've been looking at me like that all night, what?" I asked him.

It was odd seeing Seth so serious, he was usually happy, and sort of go with the flow.

"You lied to me." He said bluntly.

I gave him a confused look.

"When I asked you how you were, you said 'fine'" he said.

"You want me to have bad nights?" I asked, completely confused.

"No, no, but your brother thought he heard you crying last night." He said.

"I don't get it, and what my brother reports everything to you?" I said to him.

"No, we can read minds, duh" he explained.

Then he looked me in the eye and asked me, "How did you _really_ sleep last night?"

I sighed, "I was just feeling overwhelmed, that's all no big deal." I shrugged.

"You, were crying, that makes it a _very_ big deal." He said putting his arm around me.

"Tell me about it…please?" he asked.

So I did, I told him about it, I was just finishing my rant: "And what if I get really old and ugly and you stay the same? What happens if you stop loving me-" I was cut off by soft lips pressing into mine.

I completely forgot everything I was talking about, hell, I wasn't even sure what my name was. All that mattered, was him, I melted inside, could feel my heart thumping. His lips fit perfectly into mine.

He pulled away and looked me right in the eye and said, "I will never stop loving you, ever, I will love you till the end of time, no matter what, I love you Antoinette Aiyana Black, forever and ever, and if this is ever too much, tell me, I'll wait, as long as you need".

This time I cut him off with a kiss, we were just getting to the 5 second stretch when I heard a familiar but not welcomed voice say, "Ok you two let's keep it PG."

"Jake I thought you were you were hanging out with Bella, or eating, yeah eating, you know there is food in there right?" I said trying to find an excuse to get him out of here.

I glared, while I felt Seth get nervous.

"Seth, what do you think he is going to do? _Hit _you?" I hissed at him.

His eyes got wide, as he heard Jake chuckle.

"Oh! Ugh, come on Seth!" I said grabbing his hand.

I led him back at the house, where everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was staring at us, with a stupid look on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

All the girls smiled, like they knew what Seth and I had done, and as for the guys, they probably _did_ know what happened.

I put on annoyed face and sat on the couch with Seth, pretending to watch T.V.

Though I must admit on the inside I was doing cartwheels.

_Please let me know what you think, it really helps me when I get reviews! Thanks!_

_-lola_


	14. Chapter 14 And it starts

_Hey guys I know I know, but I have been busy lately! So I tried to make this chp extra long, reviews are really appreciated! So please don't hesitate! _

After a few days after my kiss, life couldn't be more perfect, for once everything seemed right, all my worries were now forgotten.

That is of course until the week. Which begs the question I have asked so many times already, WHY ME?!!?

Seth and I were just relaxing by the beach, when we heard a wolfs growl, I sighed, I hated it when he had to fight, even if the pack outnumbered the vampire.

Seth looked at me with pleading eyes; I sighed again and waved him off. He grinned gave me a hug and left.

I got up, preparing to leave when I saw Samantha walking over towards me.

"Hey!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey." I said back to her.

"You wanna come over?" she asked.

"Sure." I agreed seeing nothing better to do.

I went over, and as usual had a great time. We laughed and joked, and laughed some more.

Only later on when I was at home, and_ still _had not gotten word from Seth is when I began to worry.

Just as I was about to go look around I heard a knock at my window.

It was Seth, he was outside, and he signaled for me to come out with him so I grabbed my jacked put on my shoes and went outside.

"Hey, where have you _been?_" I asked him.

He nodded sheepishly and said, "Yeah sorry, we had a meeting with the bloodsuckers, and apparently there is going to be a war." He said it as if he were talking about the weather.

"War what war? What's going on? With who? Why? Don't you think you're a little young to be in a war?" I asked him, though I wanted to ask him so much more.

"Whoa whoa whoa, relax, look long story short, some vampire we've been chasing went kind of mental, and sort of kind of raised an army, but not against us! No remember Bella? Yeah they want her, and I uh—hey I'm starved you got any food?" I stared at him open-mouthed.

An army of vampires could potentially kill him and all he could think of was _food?_

"Seth!"I screamed at him.

"What? All I have had to eat today was some muffins, that's it! Muffins, I mean it's a wonder I can still talk, right?" he said.

I sighed and led him to our kitchen, where I made him a sandwich and gave him two bags of chips.

He ate like he never had food before.

I was still worried, Seth must have picked up on that because he soon said to me, "Look Anto don't worry, ok? Everything will be fine, alright? When have I ever let you down?" he asked.

I smiled, he was right, out of the entire time I had known him (which granted wasn't long) he had never let me down in anyway.

He looked at his watch suddenly and said, "Oh crap it's late, my mom is going to be so pissed! I'll see you later 'kay?"

"Alright, and try and get some actual sleep." I said as he left.

I sighed again, and looked at the clock, 12: 14.

_Great_ I thought_ just great, it will probably take me forever to sleep._

It was then I remembered my sister Rachel would be visiting. I smiled, I missed her a lot and she was a lot of fun.

No matter how serious she could be, she was fun. I was excited to know my sister would be coming in tomorrow. _I wonder if she knows about the whole were-wolf thing?_

I shrugged, not really caring at this point either way.

* * *

The next morning I got dressed and ready, and got in the car with my dad and brother, and off we went to the airport to pick Rachel up.

It's been about a year or two since I last saw Rachel and I must say, she looks exactly the same.

I mean besides her now long hair, the same.

"Hey Rachey!" I called to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Netty!" she replied laughing. I joined in, remembering our childhood nicknames for each other.

"Wow, Jake lay off the steroids." She said, obviously a little surprised at Jake's new appearance.

I took a step back because, now that I thought about it.

Jake _was_ big. Bigger than the average 16 year old, at least.

We all got in back in the car after picking up Rachel's luggage, and drove back home.

When we got back, there was a mini party for Rachel.

This basically included the Clearwater's, and some of her old friends.

And of course because of the food, Jake's stupid pack, filtered in and out.

The party went well at first, the food was great, everyone was having a good time and then.

"Hey, Anto I heard there was free food, know where a guy can get a little something?" that idiot Paul asked me.

I snorted, "Paul, it my _sister's _party, not a come only because you want some free food kind of thing." I replied to him.

He chuckled, "Yeah well, your sister and I go way back, Rebecca right?"

"No, dipstick it's Rachel." I said to him.

But he was already, on his way, "Well I guess I better get to know her." He said as he made his way through.

_What a jerk, _I thought. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't like Paul; I just didn't enjoy his presence around me.

She probably won't even notice him, I thought.

Boy was I wrong.

I come into the house, first thing I see, Rachel, sitting on his lap, and he looking up at her, in the most unusual way.

_Where have I seen that look bef-?_

No.

No.

No.

I close my eyes, and open them again, only to see them _kissing._

Oh.

My.

God.

I rushed over to Jake, he already looking at them, "Jake!" I say frantically.

He simply nodded, and says, "Yeah, I think so."

I see Rachel going away, being led by Paul Jared and Sam.

_Well, this is just great._

I walk to Seth and slump down next to him.

He puts his arm around me and says, "What's wrong?"

"I think, Paul might become my brother-in-law." I say mournfully.

"Well, it could be worse." He says.

"Really? Like what?" I ask him.

He thinks for a minute then get's and idea and says, "Oh yeah, remember that whole vampire army thing? Well that's going to be tomorrow ok? But don't worry it'll be fine."

I am so shocked already by what's happened already, I simply nod.

Seth gives me his goofy, grin and pecked me on the cheek.

* * *

"Where are they? Why aren't they back?" I ask.

It had already started; my Seth and the rest of the pack were already fighting an army of vampires. I was at Emily's house with some of the other girls, we all waited anxiously as waited, and waited and waited.

They were already 45 minutes late.

Finally we heard shouting, and what seemed like some very profane language.


	15. Chapter 15 So you had a good time?

"I can't believe that stupid son of a—" I ran outside not really hearing, or needing to know the end of Jake's profane rant.

All I could think about was Seth.

All the guys were coming out of the forest, looking pumped, granted a few of them had some cuts and bruises but very minimal damage, and to my amazement Seth was on Jared and Paul's shoulders, like he was some kind of war hero.

As for Jake….

"That stupid mother—"

"Jake! What happened?" I asked him.

"Some stupid vampire got me" he said, fuming.

I noticed Leah in the back, she looked oddly enough guilty.

Just Seth was next to me, grinning that his goofy grin ear to ear.

"Hey Anto! You missed it, I was awesome!" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"That's great Seth, what happened exactly?" I asked him.

As he filled me in on the complete details, Dr. Cullen came into the house, with his medical bag all ready.

I saw how some of the guys, Sam especially tensed up as the doctor came in.

He helped Jake, and gave him some "happy pills" to relax him, though because of Jake's werewolf thing he wasn't sure how much to give him.

A few minutes later Bella came in.

I have met Bella once or twice briefly since she's been here, and she is a sweet girl and all, but I was kind of pissed she was there.

I mean she did kind of break my brother's heart, so I kind of didn't really like her.

"Hi Antoinette, is Jake ok?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"He's fine" I said, more cold then I meant to sound.

She nodded, and left to go find him.

I sighed, looked over and saw my sister and Paul.

As much as I didn't really like him, they made a really cute couple.

His crazy anger problems, and her refined sensible way of doing things.

"…And then I just rammed my teeth and ripped his hand! It was incredible, I beat him all myself, and I--- Anto are you even listening?" I had been so focused on everything around me; I had forgotten that Seth was telling me how he saved the day.

"Uh I oh, yeah something about uh snipping?" I said, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Ah no, I said _ripping_" he said putting his arm around me.

I smiled as he talked more about everything, and how Edward helped him, and from what I can tell he seemed to tolerate Edward even like him a little.

This was surprising for a werewolf, since pretty much all the pack members hated the Cullen's.

I didn't care either way, personally.

_Yes I know short! But I promise to give you more chps very very soon! I recently got (today) the two disc twilight DVD and it is good, really cool things, I recommend it to any twilight fan_

_Don't forget to R&R! Yeahhh spring break!_


	16. Chapter 16 Again?

Over the past month or so, my life was going well, the pack was getting bigger, and the drama with Bella and my brother seemed to be heating up. So much so, he took off, just ran away.

And quite frankly, I was pissed. I mean sure he needed to get away for a bit, but not for _days._

Which was why I was a little surprised after not seeing him for like week he just randomly shows up at the house watching t.v. with Paul. Both of them acting like nothing ever happened.

I stood opened-mouthed for 5 minutes before I went in front of the t.v. to glare at Jake.

"Um, you're kind of like in the way kid" Paul said to me.

I said nothing.

Jake cleared his throat, "So if you could like move that'd be great."

I opened my mouth but no sound came out, _what is this the twilight zone?_

If there was ever a time where I wanted to phase into a wolf, this was it.

Granted I didn't even like the idea that much, but if it meant that I could attack them both and do _some_ damage, I wanted to do it.

I took a deep breath, and just as I was about to start yelling I heard a familiar voice say, "Antoinette, oh my god! I got the cutest jeans you have to check it out!"

Samantha bounded up to my front step and grabbed my arm, me still glaring at the two dipsticks sitting on the couch.

"Anto? Hey when did your brother get back?" she asked, looping her arm through mine.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "whatever, look I got the cutest jeans, you have to see them!"

"Ugh do I have to?" I whined.

She glared at me which I knew meant yes.

"Fine" I said, "But this is not going to be a 4 hour ordeal, ok?"

She rolled her eyes again, we went to her house, she tried on the jeans while I played with her dog, Taylor.

"Oh my Gawd! They are so perfect!" she squealed.

"Yes, yes you're the essence of perfection, are we done?" I asked, starting to get bored.

"Are we done? Are we done?! Of course we are not done! We need to show this off at the beach!" she said this like she was explaining this to a 3 year old.

We made our way to the beach, Samantha strutting slightly while I was a few feet away from her a little embarssed.

We were on the big rock cliff just sort of standing and talking when I felt a shift in the atmosphere

Something was very, very wrong. I was about to turn and tell Samantha that we needed to go when I felt her stiffen.

What happened next, can only be described as being in slow motion, in one of those old time movies.

I turned, not hearing any sound, to see Samantha her mouth in an O shape, her face filled with terror and fear.

_Click._

A person, a beautiful person, with a sneer on her face. I knew instantly what she was a: vampire.

_Click._

Her cold eyes, looked at Samantha and I hungrily.

_Click._

She raised her arm, ready to strike Samantha first.

_Click._

Samantha's arms raised to cover her face.

_Click._

Then I see brown, covering my vision I close my eyes, to see everything gone.

Except for Samantha, whose arms are still covering her head.

She looks up, dazed and confused.

We're silent for a moment before I say out loud, "Was it just me or did something really weird just happen."

Samantha nodded, her eyes wide, she looked up at me and said, "Aren't you freaked out?"

I shrugged, "Once you date a werewolf all the little surprises in life seem kind of well little."

"Little we could have died, some freaking vampire almost killed us!" she shrieked.

She was freaking out so bad, which would've been fine, had it not been for the fact that she was so close to the edge of the cliff.

She took a tiny step back, obviously forgetting we were even on a cliff, and began wobbling.

Then I a kid came out of nowhere and grabbed her just in time.

_How do these kids keep doing that? _I asked myself.

He also looked familiar.

"Are you ok?" asked Samantha, her in a slight daze.

"F-f-fine." She sputtered.

He smiled at her, in the most natural way.

God where have I seen this kid before?

I thought back until.

"Colin, how you been?" asked out loud.

He seemed oblivious to me, only seeing Samantha.

I smacked my hand against my forehead, what the hell was going on?

Was no one safe? Hide your daughters, cause if a new kid phases it might be her he imprints on!

I saw Seth coming out of the forest, I ran over to him and said, "Lookie who imprinted."

"Yeah big whoop." Seth said, he was still pissed about the "incident".

"Ah c'mon he's a good guy." I said looking up at Seth.

"Good guys don't attack people." He said bluntly.

"Sam is a good guy." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well I, that's different!" he said.

"Oh Seth, honey." I said putting my arms around him.

_Don't worry I will update by tomorrow! R&R PLEASE!_


	17. Chapter 17 Greatjustgreat

_Ok really sorry I know I know, but my computer got a really bad virus and I couldn't do anything! Sorry! But enjoy! And also I'm not sure if the last chp was clear enough so if you have any questions, just Pm me!_

He put his arms around me and said, "Yeah I know he is a good guy, I guess I just don't like that he hurt you is all and I guess I'm not completely over it".

He smiled his goofy smile, and ran his fingers through his hair.

We held hands as we made our way too Emily and Sam's house. There Emily was cooking a big meal; I guess it must have been someone's birthday or something, I wasn't sure.

Everyone was there, the pack, the girlfriends, some parents. It was great.

Well it _was_ great.

Seth had gone to get more food, while I sat on the couch. Samantha came over, and said, "Wow, this is so cool! I love this! How come you never me how cool this is?"

"How cool what is? Having your boyfriend as a mythological creature that's constantly in a state of danger? Yeah we really did luck out." I said sarcastically.

"Oh Antoinette, do you have to be so negative all the time?" she asked.

"Not negative, realistic, I mean someone has to be around here."

She smiled, "I really love him" she said.

I wanted to point out, that she literally just met him, hours ago. But saw the expression on her face and decided not to.

I saw Collin come over; he sat down and put his arm around Samantha, almost as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"Hey Anto how's it going?" he asked me.

"Fine, how about you?" I asked back.

"Great." He said, looking at Samantha and as if he really meant it.

Seth came back; I saw how sharp his expression turned when he saw Collin.

"Hey" he said, handing me my drink, and ignoring Samantha and Collin.

I took my drink, and sipped it.

I saw Seth glaring at Collin, only this time Collin _glared_ back.

"What's your problem man?" Collin hissed.

"My problem is you." Seth growled back.

"Dude that was like months ago, it was a _mistake, _it happens get over it!"

"A _mistake_, is when you accidently spill milk, a _mistake_ is when you write a 6th page essay and forget to write your name, attacking someone is _not_ a mistake!" he yelled.

By this time, both of them were chest to chest glaring at each other.

I looked around frantically, and saw no one in sight. I heard laughter far away, and remember hearing someone say something about going to the beach.

_Perfect, _I thought, _Just when you need them the most._

Samantha was still on the couch, looking petrified.

"I said sorry!" roared Collin.

"Well you're obviously not sorry enough!" Seth's hands were moved in the air almost hitting Samantha.

Collin took a step towards Seth, as if he was going to hit him.

"Seth! Let's go" I cried frantically pulling on him, but not getting anywhere.

Now it was getting out of hand, they were starting to shake.

"Seth!" I screamed.

"Antoinette! What's going on? Are they ok?" she was beside me now.

I simply stared at them, completely unsure of what to say.

Suddenly I was being led away from the house, but not before, I heard a roar and something breaking.

"Jake, what's wrong, why is Seth so mad?" I asked him, noticing Samantha was being led by his other hand.

"I don't know, he and Collin are still young, and you know bad tempers, but look I'm sure they're both fine, ok?" Jake said.

"I-I think I'm going to go home." Samantha said.

Jake turned to her and said, "You sure? You want me to walk you home?"

"No, no thanks I think I'll just go it alone."

"Poor kid, all this must be a little overwhelming for her." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"A little? Jake come on, imagine being in her shoes." I said.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face and said, "Yeah I still don't see it."

I rolled my eyes, "So is Bella doing?"

His face immediately darkened, "She's on her honeymoon right now."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it, poor guy, he really did love her, and I wondered if he'd ever find someone to love.

"One day, you'll find the perfect girl, maybe it'll be Bella maybe it won't, just know that like the old saying goes 'This too shall pass', and it will, just take comfort in the fact that you have the most amazing sister in the world." I said to him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah you're right, Rachel is pretty amazing."

_Please R&R and I will update as soon as I can!_


	18. Chapter 18 Final part I

_Faster, faster, faster! _I thought to myself. I was running from something, what I wasn't sure.

It was one of those dreams, where you're in it and you're also watching yourself in it.

I tripped, and gasped as I realized whatever I was running from, was going to get me, and that there would be no use in running.

I crawled a little, and my eyes grew wide as a big wolf stepped from the shadows, it growled menacingly, and bore its' teeth, its' red eyes pierced through me.

It hunched backward getting ready to lunge at me when---

"Ouch! Jesus Christ!" Seth cursed as he came through my window, my window curtains tangled all over his body.

"You know, there is a thing called doors, specifically for the purpose of letting you in and out, without getting tangled in the very nice curtains I like."

"Sorry". He said, wrapping my curtains bulkily and throwing them in one big heap, in the corner.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Seth said, without waiting for an answer.

"Seth, it's fine, I was having a nightmare anyway."

"About what?" he asked.

"I forget" I lied, I knew if I told him he would freak out and make a big deal.

"Look, Anto I'm really sorry about what happened today, I just got so mad and I kept thinking about the accident and the madder I got, then I saw him talking to you, and I just freaked. I'm sorry." He explained.

"Seth it's fine, I mean nobody got hurt, right?" I asked, patting his back reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, though he acted as if he _wanted _someone to be hurt.

I yawned, he smiled and gave me a hug, and he was so relaxing, his warm body and woodsy smell.

"I think you're tired." He said, though he looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"I think _you_ are tired, so how about a deal? I'll sleep a full night, if you do, deal?"

He grinned and said, "Whatever you say, babe."

Funny, but I don't remember _falling_ asleep, all I know is one minute I was awake, the next it was morning.

* * *

Monday, great.

I hate P.E., so much.

In case you haven't realized I'm not the most athletic person in the world, I never really have been.

And I know I've asked this a million times but: Why me?

We were doing fitness related activities, basically everyone runs around doing whatever they want, the girls on one side, guys on the other.

I was just tying my shoe when I heard someone go:

"Hey Black look out!"

I looked up and for a second everything was in slow motion, it took me a second to realize….

_Hey is that a----_

My head shot back, I could taste the blood in my mouth, and the sound of me hitting the ground.

"Give her some room, stay back! Black how you feeling?" my coach asked.

"Did I just get hit in the face by volleyball?" I asked looking around dizzily.

"Afraid so, can you walk it off? Or do you need to go home?"

"Uh I think I'm ok" I looked around tensely, only to remember that Seth had a "doctors' appointment" and couldn't make the first 3 periods.

Ever since the Collin incident, I've been a little scared of Seth. Not that he would hurt me, I knew he wouldn't, but of what he might do to other people who hurt me.

As I made my way home, I kept getting the feeling something bad was going to happen, something big.

I saw Seth walking over to me, his smile disappearing immediately as he saw my face, my lip swollen.

"What happened?" he asked, looking as though he was trying to keep from freaking out.

"Uh a ball hit me, it was no biggie, it looks worse than it is." I said reassuringly.

He gave a half smile, and surprisingly changed the subject.

"So listen I need to talk to you about something." He began.

"Shoot". I said.

"Well, remember how Bella got married? The pack is going to have meeting because there are like these rumors going around and stuff."

"Rumors? Like what?" I asked.

"Well she sort of just like suddenly came back, so they think that she might be a vampire or something." He actually sounded sad.

"Oh." I said plainly.

"Is that ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure of course..." my voice trailing off.

He looked unsure but I told him it was fine, and off he went.

I was so tired I just decided to sleep, so I did.

I woke up the next morning a bit confused, but soon remembered everything and decided to go see Seth, see how things went.

It was early, I'd say 6-ish in the morning.

I walked over, and saw Leah talking to their mom, they both looked worried.

"Hey guys, what's going on, where's Seth?" I asked.

Leah glared at me, but filled me in with all the details.

I gasped, "Are, are you sure?"

She nodded like I was stupid and said, "Look I don't have much time I have to go, before the pack finds out."

"Finds out what?"

"That I'm going over there, no way am I letting those bloodsuckers near him, and knowing Jake he'd probably do something stupid."

Her insult flew by me, "Take me with you."

She looked surprised, "What?"

"Take me with you." I repeated.

She shook her head, "No way, you'd just be a third wheel."

I shook my head; I had to be with Seth, make sure he was ok.

"If you don't let me come with you, I'll tell everyone your plan." I said putting on my bravest face as I threatened a werewolf who, I'm sure didn't like me.

She looked like she wanted to kill me, but her mother put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Let her go, dear. Imagine if it was Sam."

I saw pain rip through her, she took a deep breath and said, "You hear me say 'duck' you duck, I say run you run, I say go home, you _go home_."

I was too scared to argue, and too happy that my threat actually worked.


	19. Chapter 19Final part II

"Hey take your time it's not like we have anything important to do" Leah growled at me.

"Oh my god, will you relax! I'm going as fast as I can." I said, stuffing some things of mine into a bag. It had been about 10 minutes since I decided (well forcibly threatened) to go along with Leah to see Seth.

"Look, it's not like you're going to need any of that!" she said, indicating to my bag.

I looked at my bag, then back at Leah and asked, "Do you really think so?"

"You know what I really think? I really think if you don't hurry up I'm going without you." She growled again.

"Alright, alright let's go!" Giving up in frustration I dropped my bag on the floor, then as a second thought also left a little note to my dad explaining things.

We snuck out of the window and made our way to the forests.

"Wow, if we want to get anywhere near there in the next hour we better hurry."

She gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we're going to walk…" I started.

"Oh you think we're going to walk?" She seemed amused at the very idea.

"Well what do you think? We should fly there?" I said starting to get annoyed with her.

She smiled and asked, "How good are you at holding on to things at high speeds?"

"Uh I dunno, why is that important?" I asked.

She chuckled in a sinister kind of way that scared me, "Come on, and let me show you..."

If you haven't ever ridden on a werewolf at top speed, you don't know what you're missing.

When we finally arrived my hair was a mess, and I had fur everywhere.

"Ugh Leah two words for you, lint-roller." I said brushing the hair off me.

She smiled a weird werewolf toothy grin, and indicated me too follow her.

We came up to the house, which was huge and then two bug werewolves came towards us.

One was big with brownish chocolate fur, a lot bigger, he growled at Leah and seemed annoyed at my presence.

The other one was sandy colored smaller but big none the less, I knew automatically it was Seth, I'm not sure how I just did, it also helped as soon as he saw me he came towards me so hard he knocked to the ground, he licked me and nuzzled against me. I looked into his big eyes and smiled.

I know this might sound stupid but, I had never actually seen Seth or Jake or any of the pack members like this, or at least this close, it was easy to forget that I knew these guys and knew they wouldn't hurt me, because it was so easy to see how they could hurt me without even trying to hurt me, and I must admit being there with my boyfriend and brother and Leah all in their wolf forms it well scared the crap out of me.

It was so intimidating it also didn't help that a couple feet away from me was a house of vampires, boy do I know how to pick' em or what?

It was obvious that they were talking to each other with their freaky mind werewolf thing, I waited a moment but got bored and said, "Ok I know you guys are doing your werewolf thing, but what's going on?"

Our conversation was stopped when Esme came, "Oh Antoinette dear! Hello! How are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Cullen, how are you?" I asked I always liked her.

"Oh dear, you know it's just Esme please, and yes I'm fine thank you, would you mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

"Um well I like you guys, even if you're vampires, I mean you know everyone has something, so yah, and Bella I always liked her, so you know for now I'm team Cullen." I finished.

I could her Jake and Leah sigh and saw them roll their eyes, Seth seemed excited.

Esme smiled, "That's very kind of you, and would you like to come in?"

"Uh…hey!" I started, but was interrupted as Jake pushed me towards the door.

"Alright ok Jake, jeez." I said making my way towards their house, before stopping and saying to Esme, "I would love to come to your house."

She smiled. I made my way wondering how bad Bella was to cause such a ruckus.

I came in and immediately noticing how tense the room seemed I saw Bella and almost gasped.

Now I'm not going to lie with any fancy words to make her condition seem not as bad as it was but, she looked like hell.

And quite frankly she looked like someone who is dying looks like.

I felt Edward tighten up, _Oh I guess Seth and Jake were serious when they said Edward could read minds._

I heard Edward sigh, I tried to get close to Bella to say something, but that blond chick hissed at me, that's right she _hissed._

"No Rose it's ok, she's fine." I heard Bella say barely above a whisper.

"Hey Bella." I was about to ask how she was feeling, but though better of it and asked, "Do you have name?"

Everyone seemed a little surprised, everyone except for Bella who smiled and said, "I'm not sure yet but I think I have an idea."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy, I'm sure." She coughed, and it sounded very painful, like it took almost all her energy to do just that.

I was about to make some stupid joke about how she should hope for a girl, cause than it could maybe turn out like me when I was interrupted but the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I turned and saw my brother and saw behind him, he indicated to follow him, I smiled at Bella and left, it was weird she was dying and she seemed to care a lot that my brother was there.

I followed them down a few feet before we finally stopped.

Before I could say anything Seth gave me a big hug, and said "I'm so glad you're here."

I smiled and said "Me too."

Jake looked really upset so I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey there big guy, Bella has had a lot of near death experiences right? Well she's made it, so you know I'm sure she'll survive."

Seth looked a little convinced, Leah looked as if she didn't care and Jake, well I felt for him, he really did love her.

Jake sighed and said, "Anto, what are you doing here?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, "Jake come on I wasn't going to leave you and Seth here alone with what's going on in the pack, and plus if something happens to you, I'll be stuck with Paul as a brother-in-law which I cannot handle, and who's going to drive me places for free?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah I am pretty amazing."

"Yeah, ok."

"I mean with my big strength, good lucks and amazing charm, people are just lucky to know me and-"

"Ok Mr. Amazing let's not push it." I said

_I will update as soon as I can, but right now exams are going on but I promise with the next 6 days! PLEASE R&R IF YOU LIKE OR NOT! thanks!_


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**Hi, I would just like to say that I do apologize for the wait, I had uploaded it on to my 'upload new documents' and forgot to actually add to the story, I did this a few days ago I got a little suspicious when I got no reviews I checked and found what had happened. Sorry, and don't forget to Read & Review!**

_**Lola**_


	21. Chapter 21Final part III

Seth sighed looked into my eyes and said, "She broke another rib."

I looked at the ground, it had been not even an hour and Bella had gone from bad to worse. Jake and Leah went to go "patrol", whatever the hell that means.

"How's Edward?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

Seth just shook his head.

I clenched my fists, this was not going as I expected, and well I didn't really expect anything really. All I wanted was Seth, and Jake I guess, but mostly Seth. I had no idea what was happening, and now I wish I hadn't come.

Seth put his arms around me and said, "Everything will be fine Anto trust me", though it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

"I want to go see her." I said.

He looked uneasy, he generally had no problem with the Cullen's, but with Bella in pain and Rose completely mental over it, Edward acting all weird I guess he had a bit of reason to be.

I mean it's not like I needed his permission, I didn't.

But it helped if he thought it was a good idea.

"Um well if you want to…" he voice trailing off.

"Yes I want to, that's why I said 'I want to go see her'". It's like I'm speaking French, I hate when people ask stupid questions, hmm that seems kind of harsh…well it's the truth and I was slightly annoyed from waking up early.

Seth smirked a little, "Someone needs a nap."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and his name rhymes with Meth."

I walked in, again sensing the tension, and saw Bella looking a lot worse. I walked over to that nice doctor Carlisle, I liked him he was nice I had always thought so.

"Hello Antoinette." He said, polite as always.

"Hey." Then I motioned for him to follow me, to a nearby corner.

"Um Dr. what exactly is wrong with Bella?" I asked.

He sighed, "Do be honest, I don't know, we've given everything a baby would need, everything we could think of, and still nothing."

I wondered what he meant by "try everything", because obviously he hasn't if she's still dying.

I thought I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward wince, but as I turned to look he seemed as if he hadn't moved at all.

_Freaky….it's just like that movie with that guy who's a vampire who kills people by not moving and then moving at the last minute like batman only batman doesn't kill, I think, I don't know I never really watched that show, I wonder if Claire watches batman? She should all children should I think, hmm I wonder what's for dinner, wait am I even gonna eat dinner? _I thought to myself completely forgetting the issues at hand.

"…And she just keeps getting worse." Carlisle finished.

I felt embarrassed, while I was off in LaLaland Carlisle was discussing very serious things about Bella and her health, and something else I think.

"It appears to be sucking the life out of her; she's dying of lack of nutrition."

I remember reading about blood and how it carries nutrition throughout the body, well it is a vampire inside of her what's it going to do, drink her spit?

Suddenly Edward was right next to me, talking to Carlisle so fast I could barely keep up.

"..It's possible…." Carlisle.

"So you think it could work?" Edward

"…Maybe…." Carlisle

"Hey what's going on?" I heard Jake ask, him and Seth coming through the front door.

Everyone was scrambling around; Edward filled in Jake and Seth and explained to Bella what they wanted to try.

When the cup was ready I could feel everyone hold their breath as they waited to hear and see her response.

"Hmm it's kind of tasty." She said, and she actually looked better.

As she drank more, she looked better, a _lot_ better.

I have only one question.

"Who is amazing?" I asked a loud for everyone to hear.

"I mean I rock, how hard do I rock? That's me ladies and gentlemen rocking hard and saving lives, day after day, no applause necessary, I am a humble hero." I grinned and did a little victory dance.

Yeah I know I saved Bella's life, but that's me, I am that awesome.

Jake covered his head with his hands and whined, "Oh God I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Seth grinned kissed me on the cheek and said, "My girlfriend a hero." And he kissed me again.

From where Leah was outside, she looked annoyed.

But I grinned, then turned to Bella but before I could even tell her how awesome I was Edward out of nowhere hugged me.

It was weird, like just weird.

"Thank you, so much." He said with such conviction I thought he was going to cry.

He laughed a little, turned to Bella and said, "Bella love how are you feeling?"

"Better, so much thank you Antoinette." She smiled.

"Just doing my duty." I shrugged, though I was still ecstatic that I saved her life, I mean this was coming from the girl who never wins anything, ever.

And I know what you're thinking, so what you never win anything? Big deal doesn't mean you have to gloat.

Well when you save someone, then we'll talk.

_Hey, I would just like to say the reason I put it so Anto saved Bella's' life and all was because while reading the book, I totally knew what to do, like 20 pages before hand, any who tell me what you think! I was also thinking of making more Seth and Anto moments,, good idea? No yes?_


	22. Chapter 22 almost the end

**Authors note: During a vacation I was in an accident and got a hairline fracture on my right wrist, however I have been able to type a little and though it isn't a lot I do have the beginning of the next chp I am working on the second half now, I would really appreciate some reviews please just to know how you are liking the story, I know from experience that after a while of not reading a story you tend to lose interest and I hope that isn't the case, but if it is please let me know and I will try and work faster - Lola**

_Oh my God, this is so boring. _I thought to myself, it had been about an hour since I saved Bella's life, Bella and I (along with Blondie and Edward) were watching something on t.v, Alice was behind the couch, and Emmett and Jasper were…uh I really have no idea.

Seth and Jake and Leah were all outside apparently there was like some big meeting with other members of the old pack.

I sighed again, this was awful there was nothing to do but to wait around until the baby came and Seth wasn't here….oh my god this was so boring.

Edward chuckled, "You know there are a few cds in my room if you want to check them out."

"You know Edward some people would find that freaky mind reading thing a little annoying." I said to him, but in reality it was **very** annoying.

He chuckled again and as Bella drained what must have been her 3rd cup this hour he offered her some more.

"Thank you Edward." She said smiling sweetly.

He kissed her as he walked out.

I rolled my eyes and again felt sorry for my brother, it must be really hard on him to see Bella so in love with Edward when he himself loved her so much.

And even though she was sick and everything I got mad at Bella all over again, I wasn't even sure why, no wait I was, my brother was there for her when that jerk-off left her, she could've at least given him a chance.

I was just about to mentally list how stupid Edward was compared to Jake when I remembered something.

"Hey Edward you can read someone's mind no matter where they are right?"

"I'm afraid so Antoinette." He replied, amusement underlining his tone.

"Ah, well I uh didn't really mean it." I said, though I thought _yes I did!_

Shoot! "Sorry I really didn't mean it ok?" I said totally backtracking.

He laughed a little and said, "It's perfectly alright, I'm not offended in the least."

I smiled, "Cool, say Edward talk to me about this whole vampire thing will yah?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes?"

"Well are you really going to live forever? How long is forever? Like if I tried to kill you what would happen? And can I ask a practical question? Do vampires use the bathroom? I mean you have to right? What goes in must come out right If that's the case how come I never see you guys use a bathroom?"

But I never got to know if vampires use the bathroom or not because just then……


	23. Chapter 23 Again?

**Seth's POV**

"Hey! We're back!" I shouted, as Jake and I came into the house, Leah was still in one of her mood swings and refused to come again.

_Hey if she wants to lay down on the cold hard ground, who am I to stop her? But still I felt bad; I mean she did come here for me, even if it was just to get away from Sam._

"Leah come on you sure you don't want to come in, it's nice in here." I said gesturing around the house; I got an angry growl in return.

I turned around only to see the love of my life practically run into me.

"Seth! I missed you! How did everything go? Are we winning the battle? Did we get any new recruits? Make any new enemies? Come on Clearwater I need answers!" I laughed; she always had the best sense of humor.

I smiled down at her, she was so beautiful and so perfect, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was that I got her.

"Seth? Seeeth? Hellloooo? Anyone home?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face, her scent hitting me at the same time.

"What? Oh yeah everything's cool they tried to get us back but we pulled in strong and didn't hesitate to tell them what we thought of them." I said remembering Leah and her blow-up over the whole Lee-Lee thing."Well wait how's Bella?" I asked.

Other than being impregnated with a half vampire baby that almost killed her had it not been for _me_, yeah I'd say she's doing well." She said with that humor that I loved.

I chuckled, "Good, good." And I kissed her hair, god she smelled good, I could never quite place what scent it was exactly, it was Antoinette.

"So listen." She said pulling me close, I could feel my heat radiating off of me onto her.

"I was wondering if we could have a walk and talk you know just us alone." She said looking up at me with her pretty big almond shaped eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake raise an eyebrow at me, giving me a warning look; I mean I was regular teenage boy, who had you know thoughts. Nothing too terrible or R rated but, just thoughts. I can't even begin to tell you how uncomfterable it was to have Jake in the pack, not only being able to hear my thoughts but just the whole thing really.

I smiled meekly at him Antoinette followed my gaze and scoffed, "Don't worry about him he's just jealous cause he knows we're way cooler than him." And with that she said bye to the Cullen's told them our plan and led me out back.

We walked a bit and talked about a few things, nothing important when she stopped abruptly in front of me and said, "Seth I'm scared."

How the hell am I supposed to react to that?

I did the thing that came natural to me; I pulled her closer and asked what was wrong.

She sniffed and said, "I am just worried how this whole thing will work out, what if the pack stays this way permanently? Or, or what if Sam is right and Bella is holding a monster? What if it tries to hurt us or-"

I cut her off with a kiss, I don't even know why I did it I just sort of did.

I heard a low growl behind me, _for the love of God Leah if there was ever a moment where you needed to just take the hint and leave this is it._

Whether she knew what I said or not she did leave, thank you Jesus.

I pulled away from Antoinette though I really didn't want to; I needed her to hear this.

"Listen, Anto I love you and I promise you that no matter what, I will always be there for you and nothing will ever happen to you, ok?"

She gave me a defiant yet playful look and said, "You can't be sure with things like tha-"

I cut her off again with another kiss.

Her lips fit perfectly into mine, they were soft and like the rest of her delicate.

"Alright Seth." She said, "I am not sold away that easy, you can't keep cutting me off with your-"

Again I cut her off, this was getting fun.

I was just about to kiss her again when we heard a bloodcurdling scream inside the house.

"That doesn't sound good." Antoinette said.

**Antoinette's POV**

Seth and I ran inside to see Bella screaming on the floor.

And unless you were stupid it was obviously time.

"So uh anyone know how this thing will work?" I asked nervously.

No one answered and granted I don't think anyone heard me; everyone was too busy running around getting Bella to her room where she would deliver.

Seth grabbed my hand, he looked pretty worried. I mean this was it the moment of truth, which I hate thinking of it like that because it sounds do cliché, but I mean this was why Jake and Seth and Leah left the pack. If what Sam and the other pack worried about was true than things would go very wrong very fast.

I saw Edward ask my brother something who looked very solemn in his response.

Before I knew what was happening Seth and I were the only ones downstairs, everyone else was either with Bella or I guess had left due to the blood.

We looked at each other, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "It's ok honey, everything will be fine."

Then I heard a scream, a baby's scream, I held my breath.

And nothing, _Oh shit, something bad happened,_ I thought.

I ran upstairs Seth chasing after me not sure what I was going to do.

I ran up into the room and,

"What the hell?" I asked. As Bella laid on the Bella screaming in agony, Edward held a baby that looked pretty normal except for all the gross crap all over it. But that wasn't the weirdest part; my brother was looking at the baby with the weirdest expression. An expression that only meant one thing:

"Oh Jesus Christ! Can't someone go one day without finding their soul mate?" This was just getting ridiculous!

_Please R&R! I should get the next chp soon!_


	24. Chapter 24 Here we go

"You are so wrong Seth."

"No Anto I am not, you are."

"Uh excuse me, but what kind of sick twisted world do you live in where Kit-Kats are better than Twix's?"

"Uh I'm sorry Anto love you too pieces but everyone knows that Kit-Kats are better than those, those disgusting excuses for a candy bar."

"Candy bar? A Twix is not just a candy bar it's an amazing delicious explosion of taste in your mouth, and define 'everyone'."

Seth sighed; it had been 3 days since Renesmee's birth. (Who was Edward and Bella's baby/ Jake's soul mate) And Bella was still in vampire transforming mode. At first I was horrified to be around her, all screaming in agonizing pain but after a while, and I hate to say this, it gets kind of relaxing.

I should also mention that the feud between the pack and my team was now officially over, because apparently if a member of the pack kills another members' imprint then a mega battle of epic proportions happens.

Speaking of the little girl who started this whole thing, turns out she wasn't dangerous, like at all. In fact she was kind of pretty, ok she was damn near beautiful. She is also growing like crazy; everyday she grew a little bit more. She also had this freaky power where she can show you things just by touching you, where everyone else see's as cute, I see as unnecessary, I prefer to see things on my own thank you very much.

And as I've already stated she's Jakes' soul mate. As if he isn't a freak all ready, now we're going to add freaky half vampire/human pedophilia to the list? I know, I know he would never do anything to hurt her, but still.

Don't get me wrong I do like her; I just get tired of all this vampire drama.

"Anto, ask anyone and they will say Kit-Kats are better, _anyone_." Seth said, while skipping a rock along the beach near the reservation.

I rolled my eyes, yeah we argue about the dumbest things.

We were silent for a moment when Seth suddenly straightened and asked, "What time is it?"

"Uh 3:15." I said looking down at my watch.

"Shoot." He said.

"What?"

"I was supposed to help my mom clean out our attic, I'll meet you later, 'kay?"

I smiled, "Sure, I think I'm going to stop by and see Jake anyway."

"Cool, I'll meet you there." He said, giving me a quick hug and ran in the direction of his house.

I made my way to the Cullen house, I knocked on the door.

"Hellooo?" I called.

"Oh Hey Anto." Jake said coming through the back door Nessie (Renesmee's nickname) in tow.

"Hey, what's up is Bella still, you know." I asked him.

His face clouded slightly before he gave a quick nod.

I smiled at Nessie, "Hey Ness how's it hanging?"

She smiled, "Good, you?" And to think she's only a couple days old.

"I'm cool." I replied.

"Oh! Antoinette! Hello dear, how are you? Where is that nice young man Seth?" Esme who seemed to come out of nowhere asked.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine Seth had to go help his mom, how are you?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Oh I'm fine thank you."

"Hello Antoinette." Edward who again seemed to pull out from nowhere said.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" I asked, looking at him he seemed a lot better than how he was a couple of days ago.

He smiled, probably after hearing what I thought, "I'm fine, and you?"

I used my mind this time to answer him, _I'm fine._

He smiled and nodded.

And then, _Hey Edward which is better, Kit-Kats or Twix's'?_

I never go to hear his answer because just then Bella woke up. I was really getting tired of never hearing an answer from this guy.

Renesmee and I were immediately escorted out for fear Bella would like kill us or something.

"Come on Anto." Jake said, one arm holding Nessie the other one pulling mine.

We waited for what seemed like forever, of course Jake told me to just go home, but I refused.

If Alice saw anything dangerous happening she would say so.

Then Seth came, he seemed tired from running all the way here but happy to be here none the less.

"Seth!" I squealed, excited to see him.

I grabbed him and told him everything that had happened; he seemed concerned with me being there.

"Anto I dunno maybe you should go you know, just to be safe." He said, looking adorable all worried and concerned.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine if I was in any danger then Alice would see it and say so."

"She can't see a werewolf's future." Jake pointed out.

I looked at him like he was stupid, "While then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a werewolf."

He was about to respond, when "Are you sure you want to Bella?" a voice asked her

They were coming down probably to see Nessie.

Seth put a protective arm around me just in case.

Bella and the rest stepped forward, I gasped.

She looked stunning, really pretty, but a deadly kind of pretty. One where you knew if you messed with her she'd kick your ass.

Edward gave a very slight chuckle, _Man doesn't his family ever get tired of him?_

She looked at Nessie, well no, Jake practically shoved her into Bella. Probably thinking it was safe for her, and a good thing.

Bella winced slightly and everyone held their breaths.

"I-I I'm fine." She stuttered, and then she gave a confused look and asked.

"Jake you seem to really like her." She said.

"Uh well I..." Jake's voice trailing.

"Something very special has happened." Carlisle said.

"What?" She asked.

"I uh imprinted." Jake said, looking down slightly.

"On who?" Bella asked, oh this was just too good.

"On um Renesmee." Jake said quietly.

There was a pause followed by Bella, "What?"

"I uh, imprinted on her." He said more quiet then before.

"Why Jake, how could you?" She said getting really mad. Ok this was definitely going to be good.

"Uh I can't control it, and me and Nessie get along great-"

"What?" She roared.

"Nessie it's uh her uh nickname."

"You named my daughter after the lochness monster!???" She roared lunging after Jake.

I saw Edward try and grab at her but she was too quick.

And Seth the stupid loveable guy that he was jumped in front of Jake.

"Seth!" I screamed.

Remember how I said Bella was ok? Well now she sucked. She sucked big time.

_Hey, not many people Reviewed last time so let's try and change that and I might get more motivation to type faster, deal?_


	25. Chapter 25 Not good

_Stupid vampire, so stupid, she's not even that pretty, I don't know why I ever liked her anyways. So what if Jake imprinted on Nessie? She doesn't have to spazz out. Stupid ugly spazzing vampire. God, please let me be a werewolf so maybe I could kick that stupid ugly spazz's ass. _

I heard Edward let a low growl.

_Shut up Edward, I have a right to fantasize about your stupid ugly spazzing wife, and me kicking her ass. Why is she still here? Shouldn't she be like going off drinking blood or attacking some more innocent people? Hmm? What do you have to say about that Eddy?_

"Antoinette Bella said she was sorry." Edward said to me.

I scowled, and then turned back to Seth who was currently having his arm being wrapped after stupid spazz attacked him.

"Hey, how you doing? Does it hurt?" I asked Seth placing my arm on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, it really doesn't hurt that much." He said, though I didn't believe him because as he said it he winced in pain.

"Seth, I am really sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you." Bella said coming here holding Nessie.

"No, you're right you only meant to hurt Jake who has been here for you through everything." I said coldly to her.

"Anto…" Seth's voice started trying to calm me down.

"No, no she's right." Bella turned to Jake and said, "And I'm sorry, I know you can't control who you imprint on. It was just too much and all at once."

And then Edward went over to _comfort_ her. That's right he was comforting someone who just attacked a completely innocent person. These vampires really are something.

"Alright, I think you'll be fine." Carlisle said to Seth.

Seth stood up, looked around and announced:

"I'm hungry." Of course, I mean it had only been an hour and a half since he last ate.

I put an arm around him, "Come on big guy let's get you something to eat."

_And get the hell away from here._ I thought.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and made our way back home.

An idea got in my head.

"Um Hey Seth?" I asked a little shy.

"Yeah?" He asked grinning.

"Um, can I ride you like a horsey?" I asked, still shy.

"What?" he asked slightly amused.

"Well I mean you're big when you're a werewolf and uh it is a little way home and I'm not that fat so, can I?" I asked.

He laughed, and for a second I thought he'd say no but instead he nodded and said, "Wait right here, and when you're on hold on tight."

He disappeared into the thicket for a minute or two and then a huge wolf appeared.

He seemed to smile at me even though he was in wolf.

The whole thing was just incredible, the sun spilling out from the sky, the wonderful flowers and of course the huge wolf that was a foot and a half in front of me.

I walked over to him bent down slightly and reached my hand down.

I don't know why but I hesitated, Seth obviously noticed because he brushed his head against my hand.

His fur was incredibly soft and nice. I smiled and said, "Seth you're so soft."

He licked my hand, and smiled at me again with such adoration in his eyes.

"I-I'm going to get on you ok?" I asked.

He nodded, which looked really funny.

I went on him, I felt him shift slightly but finally regain his balance.

I was on him for about 30 seconds; he turned his head sharply behind us.

I turned too and saw nothing. Seth sighed and looked down. I wondered what was going on.

I heard a twig snap. I looked back and asked Seth, "What was that?"

He sighed again and shook his head.

And then out of nowhere a huge pack wolves burst out of the forest.

I screamed and practically fell over.

It was the pack, and I mean the whole pack. I had never seen the rest of the pack other then Leah Jake and Seth in there wolf forms.

I thought Seth was big; he was just gangly compared to the older wolves.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" I asked though no one seemed to notice I said anything.

If you didn't know they could read each others' minds you'd think they had schizophrenia.

"Um Seth can we go please." I asked looking down at him.

He made a whining sound though I could tell it was directed towards Sam and not me.

Sam gave him a sharp look, and Seth winced a little.

Seth nodded slightly, looked up at me and made some weird noise. Which I am going to assume meant '_Hold on'._

I did, and before I knew it I was flying through the air. If only for a moment because just as soon as I was getting into it we stopped.

I got off of him, and he ran towards the forest for a minute before returning only this time shirtless.

"Ooo Seth! What's cookin good lookin?" My attempt to sound 'cool'.

He grinned, "I dunno why don't go to my house and talk about it?"

"Seth you're such a romantic." I said sarcastically.

He held my hand and we made our way back to his house where we hung out for a while talking and eating (well he ate I had a bite or two).

About a week later we were at the beach talking more about incredibly important things.

"I am sorry Antoinette but it was a stupid movie."

"_Excuse me?_ What part of Titanic was stupid?"

"The whole thing!"

"You didn't even see the whole thing!"

"I didn't need to, to know how stupid it was."

"Seth, that makes no sense."

"You don't make sense Antoinette."

"Your face doesn't make sense."

He gave a hurt look, and said, "I thought you liked my face." He then pretended to cry.

I rolled my eyes, "Real convincing Seth."

He grinned at me, "You think? Maybe I should dabble a little in acting."

I burst out laughing.

"I have got to tell Jake that!" I said getting up to tell him.

He grinned at me, when I got an idea, "Hey I'll race you."

He grinned again and said, "Ok but if I win I get a kiss from you, and not a 2 second one and nice slow one."

I scoffed Seth could be so lame, "Ok and if I win you have to teach me how to bungee jump."

I smiled while Seth looked nervous. I had seen him and other members of the pack doing it, I asked him all the time to teach me but he always said no that he didn't have the time or there wasn't enough equipment. Which I knew was a lie Seth was incredibly overprotective when it came to my safety.

"F-f-fine but you're going to wear all the safety equipment." He said still looking nervous.

"Duh Seth I like living you know?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok but when does the race start?" He asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Uh I don't know maybe it should-" And I took off running.

"Hey!" I heard Seth call, but I knew if I was going to race him I needed all the help I could get.

In no time he zoomed past me, while calling "Catch up!"

Stupid fast werewolf.

I caught up to him just enough so that I jump up on him piggy back style.

He laughed and I laughed and that's how we made our way to the Cullen house.

But soon our laughter stopped as we entered the house.

Everyone looked incredibly concerned, Jake held Nessie in his arms protectively.

Seth and I looked around for a moment before Seth asked, "Who died?"

"Something's happened." Carlisle said very serious like.

I rolled my eyes, I knew what it was Bella probably did something stupid and now everyone had stop what they were doing and fix it. Just like it had been all those other times.

Edward gave me a sharp look before saying, "Another vampire saw Nessie."

"So?" I asked I knew a half vampire human thing wasn't common but this couldn't be completely new right?

"It is, and now we think a new vampire army might try and destroy us, only this time we might not win."

_See? You didn't have to wait long; again if I get a lot of reviews I'll be more motivated to type faster. Also if any of you have any ideas you would like to put in or more of a character let me know! Peace!_


	26. Chapter 26 NOT NOT NOT! GOOD!

"Now when you 'We might not win', do you mean 'We might not win" as in 'We might win' or do you literally mean 'We might not win'?"

Edward sighed before saying, "I mean we not win."

"Ok explain this to me again because how is this vampire army different then the other vampire army we beat?" Seth asked.

"Well you see we have in our world rules and these rules are enforced by what is known as the Volturi." Carlisle explained.

"Uh huh, yeah I still don't get it." I said.

So Carlisle explained to Seth and I, and I have to say I really didn't like these Volturi people, they sounded well mean.

"So you're telling me that because some chick saw Nessie once she's going to go back tell these Volturi people and then they're gonna come here and kill us? All because they saw Nessie?" I asked completely surprised at how complicated and dangerous one simple look can give.

"Well you see there were these children, vampire children that looked much like Nessie that were very bad. They killed hundreds of thousands of people, and I'm afraid the Volturi think Nessie is like might be one of them." Carlisle said with and I was shocked to see but: fear.

"Well uh Doc what's the plan?" Seth asked sounding slightly nervous.

Carlisle sighed, "Well we plan on getting as many friends as possible to come and perhaps then the Volturi can see that Nessie is good and all of this will blow over." Though he sounded as if he were trying to convince himself.

Everyone was silent when Jake said, "Hey guys I'm gonna stay here with Nessie. You guys mind telling the rest of the pack?"

"That we might all die? No problem." I said to Jake turning to go home.

I grabbed Seth and didn't even both to say goodbye to any of the Cullens'.

Seth and I were walking silently when he got a huge grin on his face. I swear I have never seen him smile so wide ever.

"What?" I asked him.

He said nothing; instead he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Seth! What the hell? What're you doing?" I yelled at him punching his back though it hurt me more then it probably did him.

"You owe me." He said simply.

"No I don't!" I yelled completely confused by what he was saying.

"Yes you do, remember? I won the race so I get a kiss." He grinned some more like he just won the lottery.

"Ugh! Seth come on don't you think there are more important things then you and your hormones?!" I yelled back at him.

"Nope." He said still grinning.

I got the feeling that no matter what happened or what kind of danger we were in he was going to get his kiss no matter what.

Finally we reached our destination.

"The beach? Seth how much time are we going to spend here?" I asked him.

He just smiled and sat me on his lap, the sunset was incredibly beautiful, and it was I must say pretty romantic.

He looked at me with this glazed look in his eyes. Like he couldn't believe I was real.

"Seth? Seeeth! You're doing that thing again." I said waving my hands over his face.

"What thing?" He asked looking confused.

"That glazed look in your eyes, it's a little 'To catch a predator'." I explained.

He laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes Seth really I-" I was cut off by warm lips crushing themselves into mine.

At first I was taken by surprise and my instinct was to push him off. But I couldn't, I couldn't do anything. I wasn't even sure what my name was.

All that mattered was those lips, and how they fit perfectly into mine. How warm they were, soft. Electricity shot through my body.

His hands went into my hair; they roamed all over my body before finally resting on my sides. I grabbed his hair maybe a little too forcefully but he didn't seem to notice or care.

By the time we pulled away from each other we were both breathless.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Seth said still breathless.

"Yeah, it was great." I said intertwining my hands into his.

Seth grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"We should try that more often, you know to keep the blood flowing."

I rolled my eyes, "Seth…" my voice trailed.

Suddenly Seth got serious, "We need to tell the rest of the packs about you know the whole war thing."

I saluted him, "Aye Captain!"

He rolled his eyes and helped me up.

* * *

The next day it hit me, I was incredibly worried and no one else seemed even the slightest bit bothered with it.

"Anto listen everything well be fine, ok?" Seth said one day.

"No, it's not ok. We don't know what could happen." I said annoyed how he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Yeah and for all we know it'll be two incredibly weak vampires who will be fighting the war, but we don't so instead of worrying about it let's just relax and whatever happens, happens, ok?" He said, cupping my chin in his hand.

Just then we heard a wolf which meant something was going on in the pack, Seth gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek before leaving.

I stayed in the same spot for a while. Thinking things over. Wondering if this was the life I wanted, where Seth and I were constantly in danger. Always having to worry and wonder if when I see Seth go off and fight would be the last time I see him ever.

I hated it. I hated not knowing what might happen next. And yes as awful as it may sound I wondered if this, my relationship with Seth was worth it.

Just then Seth came running out, he looked worried.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Alice and that other guy, Casper I think left."

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing good."

_Hey i was thinking it would be pretty cool to get at least 80 reviews for the whole story let's see of that can happen and i will try to get the next chp in fast!_


	27. Chapter 27

"I don't understand, why? I thought they were good." I said to Seth.

"Well, I'm sure they had a good reason." Seth said, though he looked a bit skeptical.

"Hmm, hey Seth?" I asked trying to put on my sexiest voice.

"Hmm?" He asked unfazed.

"Seth? Seeeth?" I said grabbing his arm getting his attention.

"Huh? What?" He asked, his attention fully mine.

"You want to do something that would make me really really happy?"

"Yeah?" He said a little unsure of my tone.

"How 'bout we go…..bungee jumping!" I threw my arms up, to show how exciting it would be.

"Um yeah, no I don't think that's a good idea." Seth said.

"Aw come on I gave you your kiss."

"Yeah but I _won_ that kiss, you didn't win anything. Besides kisses are safe and make people happy, bungee jumping is unsafe and kills people."

"Nu uh! Bungee jumping is fun and something everyone should know."

"What? No, that's completely false Antoinette, when will you ever need to know about Bungee Jumping?"

"Uh when will you ever _not_ need to know about Bungee Jumping?

He sighed, I put my arms around him and looked up into is big brown eyes.

"I promise to safe, please?"

He sighed one more time, took a long pause before finally saying, "Fine."

I squealed, this was awesome!

I could see it all now: Antoinette Black world famous Bungee Jumper.

I must have phased out because Seth put his hand in front of my face, and asked me if I was ready.

It was slightly annoying that Seth was there, only because he kept fussing with my helmet and straps making sure they were perfect. Telling me a million times the rules and procedures of Bungee Jumping.

"Oh my god Seth relax I am fine, don't worry ok?" He sighed, but nodded.

"Ok are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asked me, with a hopeful

He had a hopeful expression, probably hoping I'd say no and quit.

But I was determined to do this, no matter how scary it was.

I was just about to do it when I saw something shimmer in my side view.

I turned and saw a human sparkling, which meant it wasn't human. Which meant it was…..

I gasped as fear gripped me; I totally forgot that Seth was even there. I could feel my heart racing fast, too fast. Could I even get a heart attack?

My breathing became low and shallow, my heart felt ready to burst. The pain was so intense I thought I was going to die.

I could hear Seth calling my name but it felt distant, and far away.

I swallowed, and felt completely out of control. I could feel sweat on my forehead and my fists clenched.

_I am going to die. Seth is going to die. We're never going to be together. One of us will end up alone forever. No one will ever love me, like he will._

I was so scared, that my thoughts weren't even making sense.

I closed my eyes as darkness engulfed me, and then nothing.

_Did you like? Hate? Let me know! And please review and I will update very soon! I know I know short!_


	28. Chapter 28 I'm sorry

I woke up suddenly. I looked around and had no idea where I was. Then realizing it was my room brought on a whole new set of questions.

_Why am I here? What happened? Why does my arm hurt?_

I looked down to see it bandaged and wrapped in some sort of gauze.

I tried hard to remember what happened. I took a step by step recollection of things I remembered last.

Casper (Jasper I'm not good with names) and Alice are missing.

This is not good.

I went bungee Jumping

Something really bad happened

All I can remember is wanting to go Bungee Jumping, wait no I remember seeing something sparkly. An object? No. A car? No.

A person? No. NO! It was a vampire!

And everything came back, including the fear. Though it wasn't as bad as before. I looked around and saw no one, it looked bright outside. Which was weird it felt like I had been sleeping for hours, which meant it was probably the next day.

I swung my legs off the bed, stretched for a moment and opened the door. Right as I did that someone else was opening the door. They looked disheveled, the hair was tousled and their eyes had deep dark circled under them. Like they hadn't slept all night.

"Seth!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He looked surprised for a moment before saying, "You're awake."

"No duh." I said, squeezing him harder. I can safely say I was very happy he was here.

He ran his hands through my hair, before picking my and taking to my bed.

"Seth, what the hell?" I asked him, as he tucked me under my sheets.

"You just woke up, you shouldn't be wandering around."

"I wasn't 'wandering around' I was gonna get up and see what the hell happened." I said glaring up at him, though it was in vain because even though I did try hard I couldn't help but smile.

"You know I should really get a camera to show you how cute you look when you try and act mad, your little forehead scrunches up." Seth said, completely ignoring my comment with an amused grin.

"Seth, **what happened**?" I asked him gritting my teeth.

He swallowed and hung his head for a moment.

"The doctor said that when you saw that vampire you had a panic attack, you freaked out so bad that you feel off the cliff and somehow got unconscious." He said it, in a way I couldn't describe. As if he blamed himself.

We were quiet for a moment when he looked at me with almost a pained expression and said, "Why were you so scared? You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

I was speechless, honestly I didn't know why I had reacted the way I did. I'm guessing it had to do with the whole 'army of vampires that will probably kill everyone' thing that got me so worked up.

When I didn't respond Seth gave me another pained expression, he put his hand on mine and said, "Anto please talk to me, what happened?"

"Seth, I-I don't know what happened, you know how worried I've been about this whole thing."

As I said that I thought about something my sister Rebecca once told me, she said that if you're ever having doubts about being in a relationship with someone it isn't fair to them to not tell them.

I swallowed hard and said with tears in my eyes, "I've also been having doubts."

Seth looked confused, "About what?"

"Us." I whispered.

It was silent, I didn't look at Seth, I couldn't.

"Why, is it something I did? Did I do something wrong Antoinette?" He said the pain in my words was evident in his.

I closed my eyes, "No Seth you didn't do anything wrong, it's just this is getting too much for me. All this, I don't know if I want a life like this, a life with you." I know without even opening my eyes that my words hurt Seth a lot. I wasn't sure if what I said was true, but how would I ever know if I being with him was all I know?

It then I realized that his hand that he had placed on my mine was gone.

"Are you sure? Is not being with me going to make you happy?" He asked me, barely above a whisper.

I felt tears in my eyes, but I nodded.

I opened my eyes to see he wasn't even looking at me he was looking at the ground, "I just need a break Seth." I wanted to say something more, that I was sorry. Or comfort him, tell him this girl that was so beautiful and funny and amazing wasn't me, and that I'm sure she was out there somewhere for him.

He nodded slowly, and in a second he was gone.

I sat in the same position for a while. I pulled the covers up because I was cold. It felt odd because Seth was always around, and with him I was never cold.

I heard a light tap at my door, without even waiting for an answer my sister came in.

"Hey." She said in that soft way of hers.

I didn't say anything, if she knew then everyone else probably knew.

Before she said anything I said, "I'm not a jerk. I just can't handle it, ok?"

She nodded, "No one thinks you're a jerk. It's perfectly understandable. You're young you shouldn't be thrown into this kind of crazy life. You should be enjoying yourself."

I smiled, her agreeing with me made me feel slightly better.

We were silent for a moment when I asked, "Is he ok?"

She sighed, "No, and he won't be at least not for a while. You meant a lot to him."

I nodded, she was right.

I was about to say something when Leah came storming in.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"She screamed at me.

I was speechless, she comes storming in _my_ room and she is asking me who the hell _I_ am?

"You have no idea what you just did do you?" She asked me.

"Leah.." My sister began.

"Lemme just say what I have to say and then I'll leave, you have no idea how hurt you have made Seth. When our dad died he was completely crazy with guilt."

I knew this.

"And you come along, and all the happiness he lost he found again. You gave him a reason to get up every morning."

This, I didn't know if that was true.

"He has done nothing but be good to you."

This was true.

"Been there for you every step of the way."

Again true.

"And now you are so selfishly throwing that away, and for what?"

"Leah you don't understand." I began.

"Oh yeah, I don't understand, understand what? That everyone has to feel sorry for you all the time? Why just because your mom died?"

"Leah!" I heard someone bellow; only it wasn't Rachel.

I looked over and I could see she looked just as shocked. I felt tears coming down my cheeks; it wasn't anything specific it was everything combined.

Paul came storming in, for a minute I thought he had actually came for me, but I then remembered that Rachel was in the same room as me, and when Leah said her last comment it also could've been taken to Rachel.

"I can't believe you said that? What the hell is the matter with you?" He was fuming, if I wasn't so upset I probably would've laughed.

"Paul honey its ok, she didn't mean it." Rachel said trying to comfort him.

"Of course I meant it!" Leah spat back.

Again, if the situation wasn't so twisted I would've laughed.

Paul looked as if he was going to strangle Leah but instead she glared at me and stalked off.

Rachel gave me an exasperated sigh, I nodded and she left pulling Paul along saying comforting things to him.

I sat there for a while when I came to a weird revelation.

My situation with Seth was almost exactly like Bella's had been with Edward.

Only the roles were switched, I was the human girl leaving the supernatural guy.

I smiled slightly, if this were true then that would mean I would think Seth was dead then I would attempt suicide then a vampire army would attack us (that could happen) then we would get together again, only to be stopped by Seth's new best friend who he isn't really in love with. Then I and she will fight. Then we'll get married then I'll get pregnant, and some freaky werewolf child will grow inside me, everyone will think it will kill us, and then realize it's safe, then Seth's best friend will fall in love with our freaky werewolf child, then will be safe. Until a few months later we'll be attacked by a new vampire army.

I shuddered because unlike everything else I didn't know how the last part would end.

I fell asleep, after what seemed like hours of being awake, not sure what tomorrow would bring.


	29. Chapter 29 Reviews

**Don't forget to review! **

**It's right below!**


	30. Chapter 30 Happy birthday to me?

_Special thanks to __Cheerleading847__ for giving me a great idea!_

It had been a week since I had last spoken to Seth. And things were different, to say the least.

Most of the pack ignored me when they saw me, except for Sam who always managed to say hi. I hadn't seen Seth at all, which was unusual not a week went by where I didn't see at least a third of the entire reservation. But I never saw Seth not once, I saw Leah but of course every chance she got she would glare at me.

I took the time away from Seth to really examine myself. It was hard, I was so used to getting up to see Seth everyday that I found I didn't have much to do. Sure I would go and say hi to Samantha but, things were just different when Seth was there. I talked to Jake about it.

"_It's the imprint, you feel it too." He said, for once not near Nessie._

"_But I thought it wasn't a two way thing." I replied._

"_Well yeah in the beginning, but after a while you'll need him as much as he needs you." He explained._

"_Does he really love me?" I asked him the question that I had been plagued with from the start._

"_More then you'll ever know, you're like his life source, and trust me Anto you have no idea how painful it is for him to see Paul and I with you, he really does need you. And plus you're the first imprint to ever reject the guy."_

"_I didn't reject him, I just, I dunno ok yeah I rejected him." I said at a loss for words._

_Jake grinned at me and said, "Ah everything will turn out fine just you watch, your futures are going to be forever linked. You meet each other one day."_

And as odd as it sounds, I was looking forward to that. Truth be told I missed Seth, so much it hurt. I wasn't ever going to admit that though, because for me it too late. I had my chance and missed it. Seth most likely hates me now, and even if I go crawling back to him I'll end up looking like a bitch. (Pardon my French.)

I sighed, I hate werewolves. Just then Rachel came in carrying a big box of things.

"Whoa what's all that for?" I asked peering inside.

"No!" She screamed, and grabbed the box before I had a chance to take a good look.

"What?" I asked her, baffled as to why she would react in such a way.

"It's for the party, silly." She said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"What party?" I asked.

"Yours." She replied. I thought back and it actually took me a minute to remember.

"Oh my god! My birthday I forgot!" I yelled, slightly embarrassed.

"You forgot your own birthday?" Paul smirked.

I would've told him to shut up but Rachel was in the room and wanted be to be _nice_. Whatever.

"Yes, I had things going on." I said through gritted teeth.

Paul just smirked again, I hated his smirk.

"Oh and you're not invited." I said non-chalantly.

"What?" "Antoinette!" Paul and Rachel both said at the same time.

"It's my birthday so I should get to decide who comes." I explained to both of them.

"Antoinette, you can't not invite your family." Rachel said to me.

I gaped at her, "Rachel _he _is not a member of this family."

Paul put on a fake sad face and said, "Well maybe I should just go then."

Rachel glared at me, "Antoinette, Paul **is** a member of this family, and he **is** invited to the party."

Paul smirked at me again. Idiot.

"Rachel! It's my party! Not yours!" I yelled at her.

But does she listen to me? You would think so, but no instead she walked over to Paul and sat on his lap and ignored me. That's right she ignored her only little sister.

I stalked off, I was so furious I didn't even see where I was going.

I ran right into a brick wall. Well I thought it was turned out it was a person, with beautiful almond shaped eyes and floppy hair and-

"Seth." I whispered, he looked different he was taller and looked like he had added more muscle but that's not what was so different. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, but not only that his face was clouded. Like there was a rain cloud permanently over his head. He looked awful.

"Uh Antoinette, hey." He said, looking frazzled.

"Hey, Seth." I replied, resisting the urge to comb back his hair with my fingers.

He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he stopped himself and nodded and began to walk away.

"So I um and having this party on Saturday." I said after him.

He stopped but didn't say anything.

"So um you can like uh come if you uh want to." I said stuttering, why I don't know.

He turned around and said, "I can't go, sorry." And ran off.

My heart broke. He did hate me, and why shouldn't he? After what I did to him, I hated me.

Saturday rolled around pretty fast. The party was great. Rachel really did a good job. And even Paul was nicer to me than usual. It wasn't a lot of people just some friends from school and stuff.

And I know what you're thinking and Seth didn't come. I was heartbroken I thought that maybe he would.

I felt so sad that I left the party right in the middle of it. I had walked a couple yards when I realized two things.

I had no idea where I was.

I forgot my heavy jacket; I had only brought my sweater.

Great, perfect just what I need.

I wandered around getting more and more frantic, I was lost and it was beginning to snow, bad.

After what seemed like hours I gave up, exhausted. I sat on a rock began to cry, thinking this was how I was going to die. (Hey that rhymes!) I was right in the middle of sobbing when I felt warm arms encircle me.

I heard someone say, "Hey it's ok, I'm here you're fine."

I looked up at Seth, all my sadness disappearing.

"What are you-" I asked but he cut me off.

After about a couple minutes people began to realize you were gone. We saw that you walked into the snow and left your jacket. Everyone began looking for you."

After the way I had treated him, he looked for me? I felt ashamed.

I pushed him away and said, "Leave me here."

He looked confused "What?"

"I don't deserve you, leave me here, not after the way I treated you, leave me here so I can freeze to death."

He smiled slightly and said, "Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"

I sniffed, "No."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, I felt so at home. His warmth made me feel so much better.

He began to pick me up but I stopped him and said, "Wait." I had to say some things to him and this was as good a time as any.

He was about to protest but I interrupted him and began, "Ok look I am really really sorry about us. I guess it just became too much for. I couldn't handle it and I am sorry. But over the course of the week I have done a lot of thinking and realize just how much you mean to me, which is a lot. I love you, so much and I want you in my life. But I understand if you don't want me, because you have been nothing but good to me and I get it if you hate me-"

I was cut off by those familiar warm lips. He kissed me and nothing else mattered, and I realized that he needed me to and that he did love me.

"I could **never **hate you Antoinette, there isn't a thing you could do that could cause me to ever hate you. And you don't have to apologize I understand I guess I was so happy that I found you that I never really considered if you would ever feel overwhelmed. I'm sorry." Seth said but I cut him off this time with **my **lips.

"You don't get to apologize, **I **do." I said in between kisses.

"No, no I overwhelmed you." He said determined that this was his fault. So like Seth.

"Ok, ok how about this? No one is allowed to be sorry." Even if it was my fault, I added silently.

He grinned, "I liked that idea." And he then gave me one of the longest and most crushing hugs I have ever received.

I rested my head on his chest and felt him left me up, I tried to get down and explain to him that I was perfectly capable of walking on my own. But he just shook his head, and kept walking.

We were silent for a moment when Seth exclaimed, "Oh yeah!" And practically dropped me, he put my on a nearby rock and told me to hold on while he fidgeted with trying to get something out of his pocket.

"Seth, what is it?" I complained. But he just ignored me, until he pulled a tiny box and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and see." He said coyly.

I did and gasped, it was a bracelet, with beautiful stones and a huge garnet looking heart in the middle.

"Seth!" I gasped. "It's beautiful, where, how?"

He smiled shyly, "I've been making it for a while, for your birthday, do you like it?"

I replied by wrapping my legs around him and kissing him.

"I love it, and I love you." I whispered.

And together hand in hand we walked back home, well we did until he thought I was tired and picked me up and stared carrying me home.

_Please review! Yahh!_


	31. Chapter 31 Alright!

"What?"

"No I'm serious."

"You're just making things up again."

"What? When have I ever made anything up?"

"Uh what about two days ago when you said William Shakespeare was an alcoholic?"

"He was I swear to God!"

"Seth, how could you possibly know if some guy who died 400 years ago was an alcoholic?"

"Uh Anto how could you _not_ know?"

I rolled my eyes; Seth could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Ok, ok I don't have proof that he was but I think it's clear."

"What? That you're insane and you make things up?" It had been about two weeks since the 'lost week' as we called it. And as cliché as it sounds we've never been better, things were back to normal. And yes the whole vampire army thing was less than a week away; I tried not to think about it.

"I'm crazy? _I'm crazy?_ I'm not the one who decided to go running outside in the middle of a freezing cold blizzard."

"It was so awesome! And once you get over the whole 'freezing' thing it's kind of nice, I don't why you didn't come with me."

Seth snorted, "Because I prefer _not_ to catch pneumonia."

"I prefer not to catch pneumonia." I said in a dumb guy voice, "Even though I'm a werewolf and can't actually catch a cold I'm still gonna be a sissy about things."

Seth's face darkened, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh did I hurt the big bad wolfs feelings?" I said in mock fear.

Seth closed his eyes, and took long deep breaths.

Then he started convulsing slightly.

"Seth?" I asked less confident than before.

He growled and in an instant he was on top of me with this crazy look in his eyes.

"Seth! What the hell-" I screamed, but was cut off by him swinging me on his shoulder.

And in an instant I felt cool water surround me as I realized what Seth had done.

"Seth! You jerk!" I said half laughing half serious.

He laughed too and said, "Scared you didn't I?" and then splashed water in my face.

"Aghh!" I yelled and swam over to him and jumped on his back.

We basically splashed each other and played around for I guess hours but seemed so much shorter, because before I realized it, it was dark out.

We got out of the water, and were instantly hit with the freezing wind.

Seth lifted up some old bark and pulled out a couple of blankets and towels.

"You planned this?" I exclaimed.

"Nope I just know that Sam and other pack members like to you know _plan things_ with their girlfriends and that these were here." He said indicating to the towels and blankets.

"Oh of course." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

* * *

So um what do I wear to a Christmas party?" Seth said, a few days later, we were in his room.

"Uh what were you thinking of wearing?" I asked him, looking around at the messy room.

"I dunno I guess like some jeans and button down shirt."

"Sounds great."

He smiled at me and I left giving him space to change. I went into his kitchen but immediately regret it because there was Leah.

"Hey Leah." I said shyly.

She ignored me for about a minute when she finally said, "You're not going to Bella's dads' thing are you?"

"Um I think so, why?"

She sighed, and said "No reason."

We stood there in the room for a few minutes me wondering how long it takes to put on a freaking shirt and jeans.

Leah turned to me and said, "You don't like me do you?"

I gaped at her; _Leah _was asking_ me_ if _I _didn't like _her!?_

"Um well I don't really know you Leah." I said still surprised.

She nodded, "I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, but you know." She shrugged.

I nodded even though I really didn't know.

Finally Seth came down looking really hot. Like more so then usual his tight shirt eventuated his muscles.

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "You look beautiful."

"Seth you said that already, two times."

"I know but I don't want you to forget." He grinned.

I smiled back and he put his arm around my waist as we made our way to Charlie's party.

Which I must say was very nice, Sue cooked so of course all the pack had like loads and loads of food. Even I went in for a second.

It was pretty warm because of the werewolves, and I saw Bella for the first time since her change. Well not _first _time but the first time were it wasn't completely dangerous to be around her. It was impressive, she had great control and looked stunning, even though I was still pissed for the whole her attacking Seth thing, I did forgive her and it was nice to see her and Edward and Nessie

All and all I had a great time, but there was an elephant in the room, at least for me.

Because in less than 4 days our lives could be over, no one and nothing could change that or make me feel somehow better, unless they said something like 'ok ok it was all one big prank!', but I doubted anyone was going to say that.

I wanted to go see Nessie and Jake but Seth wouldn't hear of it. Apparently there were these vampires at the Cullen house that were there to help, I guess. Seth said it was too dangerous and even though we knew the vampires weren't all 'vegetarian' and they would eat miles away from here we just couldn't take the chance.

And so I waited and waited and waited, until the dreaded day. Every day I became a little more anxious but I tried to hide it, Seth said it wasn't a big deal and to realize so that's what I'm doing.

Just don't freak out, relax……relax…..

_Tell me what you think! reveiw please and thank you!_


	32. Chapter 32 Please come back home

I looked around my room aimlessly. I had no idea what I was going to wear today. What _do_ you where on a day that could change your life forever?

You've probably already guessed it and yes you're right, today was the day. The day where either our side would win and this could all be over or the other side would win and…..well let's not think about it.

I decided that I should just pick clothes that reflected how I felt. Black it was.

After I was done I ran out grabbed an apple and went to go outside. Or should I say _try. _Because Paul and Rachel suddenly thought it was a great idea to block the entire doorway while they ate each others' face.

Disgusting.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross." I said but the two love birds didn't notice or if they did they didn't show it.

"Guys! Seriously just block the entire doorway it's not like anyone has to go through it or anything!" I yelled again.

I sighed exasperated and resorted to trying to push them out of the way. But I might as well have been pushing against a brick wall because that's what it felt like pushing against Paul.

"Oh my god! Seriously! Move! You guys aren't funny you know!" I said trying to push out the way again.

"You could just go out the back door." Paul said in between kisses.

For some reason that had not occurred to me, and even though he did just help I was still annoyed, I left mumbling about getting new locks on the doors.

I made my way towards the beach where Seth said he'd meet me. I smiled as I made my way thinking about Rachel and Paul. She had never really had a serious boyfriend and was never one to go making out with guy. It was kind of fun seeing how much she let go when she was with Paul. Which I guess was one of the very little things I liked about him.

I understood though why they were making out like that. This was the last day and it was a serious possibility that they would never see each other. I swallowed hard remembering that the same thing applied to me.

As I rounded the corner unto the beach I found warm arms encircle my waist and left me up.

"Hahaha! Seth!" I gasped into between my laughter.

Seth just grinned and carried me over to our favorite spot on the beach.

I sat down on his lap and the first thing he did was kiss me on the lips.

"I missed you." He breathed.

"I missed you to." I said snuggling up to him; it was very convenient to have a werewolf around you when it was very cold.

We sort of just stayed like that for a while before he asked me, "How are you?"

I could see a hint of sadness in him, Seth was confident but not stupid he knew what his chances were in this battle.

"I'm scared." I said honestly.

He nodded and said, "Me too, but I know everything will work out, it has to."

I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince me or himself. But either way I wasn't going to ruin the very short amount of time we had together over my fear.

"So uh listen I think I have this whole 'whistling' thing down want to hear?" Everyone knew that I couldn't whistle and that I really wanted to, so Seth had been trying to help me for days but it never really worked out quite right.

"Ok sure." Seth said happily, probably because the subject had been changed.

"Ok here I go!" and I put my lips into kiss formation like he taught me and blew. I closed my eyes and still nothing happened.

I was starting to get annoyed when I felt warm lips on mine. At first I wanted to push away but I couldn't. He pulled me in, and I felt completely safe with him I never wanted to stop.

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself. I love you Anto." He said pulling back and before I could reply he crushed his lips into mine. And suddenly everything was clear.

I loved him, with my entire being. I wanted him now, tomorrow, forever. I needed him and if he died, it would kill me too. I couldn't be able to stand it, and I prayed to every God I had ever heard of to make Seth come home safe and happy.

Seth pulled off, looked me right in the eye and said, "I love you forever, till the end of time. You're the most beautiful, most special, amazing girl I would ever meet. And I am so grateful I found someone like you. I love you." He pulled into another kiss then a hug. I the incredible dork that I am started crying.

He pulled my chin up and said, "I'll be back I promise. But just promise you'll wait for me."

I nodded, not willing to open my mouth in fear that I would do or say something stupid.

We hugged again before we heard a wolf call. It was time.

I watched as he got up and left his eyes turning back to me every now and then.

I stood watching him before I realized that I forgot something.

"Wait! Seth wait!" I called after him, he had already gone in the forest and I thought he didn't hear me but after a second or to he popped his head out and asked, "What?"

"I love you Seth Clearwater!" I yelled.

He grinned at me and yelled something back though I was too far away to hear him. He grinned and left back into the forest. I stayed there for a few minutes and then very slowly made my way to Emily and Sam's' house, where I would wait and see what was going to happen to the rest of my life.

_Please R&R! The more I get the faster I'll write the nest chapter!_


	33. Chapter 33 The End

"Emily you have cracks in your ceiling." I said, tilting back in my chair looking up.

Emily turned to glare at me and said, "If you're just going to sit here criticizing my home you can just leave."

I glared back at her. Who the hell did she think she was? I stood up to leave but Rachel and Samantha stopped me.

"She didn't mean it Emily; you know how kids are now." Rachel said pulling me into the living room, Samantha close behind.

"_What?_ You're apologizing to _her?_" I spat out. It had been about 45 minutes since the guys took off and already the tension was getting thick. We were all too stressed and anxious to think about or do anything, and it's not as if me and Emily's little spat was the first. About 15 minutes into it Kim and Samantha started arguing when I used to dish soap to wash my hands instead of regular soap.

Did you know if you use dish soap it can make your hands flaky and dry?

"Anto you have to understand how Emily is feeling, and what you said was kind of rude." Rachel explained sitting me down in the couch.

"No it wasn't. And it's not as if Emily is the only one who has someone that could die today." I spat out the last part loud enough for everyone to hear, which they did since everyone winced.

"Jeez Antoinette don't hold back whatever you do." Samantha said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, it's as if the more I was here the madder I got.

"Look just try and respect Emily a little bit, ok? We are guests in her home." Rachel said in a hushed tone, her politeness was getting a little old.

"Yeah, but you know what's really rude? Making snippy comments on how someone manages their hygiene." Samantha added she was still pissed about the whole Kim thing.

"I was not being snippy! I just made a _comment_! You were the one that totally blew it out of proportion!" Kim fired back.

"Guys, guys please! Do you have any idea how stupid you both sound?" I shouted.

Rachel buried her head in her hands and said, "Oh Antoinette."

"**EXCUSE ME!?" **Kim and Samantha both shouted.

"Who sounds stupid Antoinette?" Kim said getting up and coming over to me.

"Yeah Anto, which one of us is stupid?" Samantha spat at me.

"Did you guys not just here what I said? _You both are stupid."_ I said the last part slow.

"You know I am getting really tired of how condescending you are, it really isn't a good quality and one day it'll bite you in the ass." Kim said.

"Oh look at Kim, suddenly grown a new set of balls." Samantha said.

Kim glared at her, "You better watch it honey, Collin may be fast but we all know Jared is a hell of a lot stronger."

"Kim, did you just threaten her with_ Jared?"_ I asked cracking up.

"Yes, I did Black." She said through gritted teeth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily and Rachel trying to keep themselves from laughing.

I couldn't resist.

"Well strength is strength but we all know that brains tower over muscle." I said as straight faced as I could.

"And we all know that Seth is the smartest La Push werewolf and he could beat up Jared any day."

This of course was a total lie, not the whole beating up Jared thing, that I had no idea. But Seth was not the brightest bulb, I loved him but he didn't always wear his thinking cap and it didn't take much to see that.

"Oh Antoinette you are so full of crap and-" Kim was interrupted by the rest of us breaking out in laughter.

I don't know why what she said was funny but it was.

"Hey! That's not funny! Stop it; it's uh not that funny." Kim tried to finish straight faced but even she couldn't resist the contagious laughter.

"Alright alright, can we all please not argue?" Emily said wiping the tears in her eyes.

We all nodded and jumped at Emily's idea to start an early lunch, anything to keep us busy really.

We all cooked and cleaned, and cooked, in fact this was probably the most food I'd ever seen in one place. But still we kept going wiping down counters that had been wiped only minutes before.

"Oh I forgot! Antoinette can you please go get Claire's 'Hello Kitty' doll it's outside?" Emily said.

"Sure." I said running out not even bothering to get my sweater.

"Thanks, its right outside." She called.

I waved her off and made my way out. I looked around the porch and saw nothing.

I dug through a bit of snow, and still nothing.

I looked all around the front yard and wondered if 'right outside' still meant what it used to. Starting to feel the frostbite.

I made my way around when I heard a noise.

I turned towards the forest and saw nothing. I looked for a minute, when I saw a group of very familiar guys burst out of the forest.

I scanned the faces, all of them familiar and with every face a sense of relief washed over me. But I couldn't find Seth.

I began to worry the worst until I saw him burst out, him tugging on his jeans trying to get them up. I sighed a huge wave of relief.

_He was alive._

"Hey guys! They're back!" I called to the girls while running to my Seth.

All the girls ran out and some of the guy's faces lit up, but really all I could see was Seth.

I ran to him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. The coldness I had experienced vanished under his arms.

"Oh My Gah!" I cried, kissing him and hugging him.

He laughed and said, "So you're happy to see me?"

"Are you ok? What happened? Did anyone die?"

He laughed again and carried me over to the house he was about to answer when he noticed I had no sweater on.

"Anto you really shouldn't be running around in this kind of weather without a sweater or something." He scolded.

But now was not the time.

"Seth!?!" I cried.

He laughed again and told me everything.

To make the long story short Bella sort of saved the day, Alice and Casper (or is it Jasper no one ever gave me a right answer) are back and they aren't traitors. There are others like Nessie not a lot but enough. And we basically won.

Yeah for us!

And I mean that.

Really.

* * *

"Hey Seth? Did you know that if you use dish soap instead of regular soap it makes your skin all dry and flaky?" I asked, him and I were at the beach (of course) eating Twix's and Kit-Kats.

"I did not know that." Seth said running his hand up and down my back.

"Well it's true." I said.

He smiled, "Did you know that Kit-Kats own Twix's in everything?"

"Oh Seth this again? Did I not already explain to you the wonders of the almighty goodness that is Twix?"

He scoffed, "I hardly think this, this, _thing_ deserves such credibility."

"You are just jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what? That you love a gross candy bar more then you love me?"

I gaped in mock surprise, "_You knew?"_

He nodded sadly, "Yes, and Anto I don't think it's fair. You led me on, thinking I was the love of your life, but really I was only second best to a candy bar."

I giggled, "Well maybe if you were covered in chocolate and caramel a little bit more I might like you a little bit more."

He raised his eyebrows, "That can be arranged."

I rolled my eyes, "You are so ridiculous."

He gave a little growl and said, "Oh Anto I love it when you talk dirty to me." He then picked me up.

"Arghh! Seth! Come on! _Again?"_ I asked as I felt him drag me into the ocean water.

"What? Can't hear you. Maybe you should speak louder, or you know I might have a better time hearing you if I knew you loved me more than an inanimate food substance."

"Ok! Ok! I love you Seth Clearwater! Forever and ever! Until the end of time and then some!" I cried.

I felt him pull me up and I looked into his eyes. His beautiful almond shaped chocolate colored eyes.

"Forever." I breathed, and felt our lips touch. And for the first time in a long time, I felt something real. I felt something to live for, something that would never let me down no matter what and always be there for me.

I know you're probably expecting a funny last line, or a witty joke that can close up my story, but I'm a little busy at the moment. Because right now all I can see is the man of my dreams, and if I could I'd never look away, not for a minute.

_There you go! The end, I'm sad too but what a ride it has been! I really feel kind of sad that it's ending, and feel as if I went and experienced the same things Anto experienced! I want to thank everyone who has been there for me in the beginning and those who told me my story was good even though I thought it was bad. I do intend on writing an epilogue and another story soon. If you want the details or have any suggestions for the new story please let me know. Thank you again! _


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

"Oh Christ!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Rachel asked coming to me immediately.

"I-I I think I'm going into labor!" I shouted.

"What? Oh god, ok, alright are you sure?"

"_Are you sure?_," I asked in a mimicking tone, "Of course I'm sure!"

"Uh ok right, alright ok well let's all calm down ok? Everything will be fine alright?"

"I'm calm, I'm calm."

It was silent for a moment before I realized no one was doing anything.

"Rachel!" I shrieked full on freaking out.

"Right ok where are those bags Seth packed? They're in the closet aren't they? Claire! Em! Antoinette's going into labor!"

"Oh god!" I cried as a wave of pain came over me.

"Ew, are you like going to have a regular delivery were we have to see your vajaja?" Claire asked. She was getting older, 13 almost 14, and she was beautiful. Long jet black hair and those beautiful eyes. Of course she didn't know about the whole Quil imprinting on her thing, but true to his word he did and always has treated and loved her like a brother and that's how she's always seen him.

"Claire less whining more helping!" Emily snapped. This wasn't her first time around the block; she already has 3 kids with Sam. They got married a year after the whole vampire thing. And she has always stayed the same loving, yet assertive woman that I had known most of my life.

"Ok hon, easy now we're gonna get you inside the car ok?" Rachel cooed this wasn't her first time either; she had 2 kids with Paul. Thye had married about two years after Sam and Emily.

"Hey what's going on?" Leah said coming in, Nick her husband in tow. I know what you might be thinking and no she didn't imprint, but she did fall in love the normal way. And yours truly introduced them. Over the years Leah and I have become a bit more close then our initial meeting. I got to know her not as that tough bitch she portrayed but as a more, soft, sensitive person scared of being hurt again. But she never has to worry Nick takes good care of her, and well he should. The pack made it known to him that if he hurt her in _any_ way; they would make him wish he was dead.

"Anto is going into labor." Everyone shouted at the same time.

Leah looked nervous but not as nervous as Nick he looked like he had no idea what to do.

"Has anyone called Seth?" He asked nervously fidgeting with a piece of Leah's hair.

"Seth is _never going to touch me again._" I seethed, after the pain I was going through I didn't even want to look at him.

But in truth we had been married for a couple years now. Well not a _couple_ more like 3. We decided to wait, or at least I did. I thought that if he still loved me after 10 years of us being a couple then yes I would marry him. I can still remember that wonderful day. The lights, the music, the feel of Seth's warm hand as he said he would love forever and ever in sickness and health, till death do us part. And of course I cried as his warm lips pressed against mine, and we had our first dance as a married couple. I'll never forget the joy I felt as we danced to _Yellow_ by Coldplay.

But now I don't feel joy, I feel pain lots and lots of pain. Before I realize what is going on I am already in a hospital bed with nurses everywhere and Rachel making phone calls telling everyone the news.

Seth is at work, but he should be here shortly Rach says.

A doctor comes over and I see it is Dr. Cullen.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Clearwater?"

Even after 3 years I've never gotten use to being called 'Mrs. Clearwater'.

"I'm in pain, I want to kill my husband, my hair is a wreck, I'm sweaty, and dammit I'm about to give birth!" I shout, not caring at all how rude I sound.

I close my eyes and groan as another contraction comes I cling to the bars of the bed so hard my knuckles turn white, which is hard to do if you're Native American.

"Hey kid holding up well?" My eyes are closed but I don't need to open them to see who asked me that, there is only one person in the world who still calls me kid.

"What do you think Paul?" I snap.

He chuckles and tousles my hair in an affectionate way, "You'll do fine kid."

He still annoys me but I will admit, I have grown to love him. He was very loyal and aside from his tough guy exterior he was really a big softie.

The room became more crowded as more members of the pack came. Soon it felt like the entire reservation should up. All except one.

"Where is Seth?" I cried, beginning to think he left me. I mean why wouldn't he? I'm stupid and ugly and fat and I-

"Hey what did I miss?"

"Seth!" I cried wrapping my arms around him. He kissed me and looked incredibly worried yet excited.

"I thought you left me." I cried, actually tearing up.

"How could you think that? You know I would never." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded and then screamed as another painful contraction came.

I ground my teeth, and took a deep breath when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and smiled weakly, the last contraction took a lot out of me.

"Hey Jake." I said.

He put an arm on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "Do you want me to kill Seth?"

"Oh please!" I wailed.

He smirked while Seth smiled sheepishly; I knew it was hard for him seeing me in so much pain.

Finally it was time.

"Push Mrs. Clearwater!" Dr. Cullen yelled.

"Arghhhh!" I cried. I gave one final push positive that I couldn't be able to do more. When I heard him.

The pain stopped and for a moment nothing but happiness filled my body. My baby. Our baby was here.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Cullen said.

"A boy." Seth breathed. Of course we already knew this but still it was hard to imagine.

"He looks just like you Anto." Seth said handing our baby to me. He did in a way, same nose and hair color, but the eyes were all Seth.

"He looks like both of us." I whispered.

"Isn't that like the point?" Claire said somewhere amongst all the bodies.

"Claire." Quil scolded lightly, and soon everyone filed out, leaving Seth and I alone with our baby.

We were quiet for a moment when I realized something.

"Seth!" I said as loud as I could without waking our baby.

"What?" He asked confused and slightly scared, probably that I was hurt or something.

"We never picked out a name! Remember we could never really think of one? So we'd put it off as long as we could, saying we'd figure it out when the time came? Well big help that did us, our child is gonna be an outcast, it'll be 'Who's that kid over there?' 'Oh that's no-name no name Clearwater' our kid will have no life, he'll have no friends we've failed Seth, failed as parents, we're big fai-"

He put a finger on my mouth to silence me, "We haven't failed Anto, and he's not going to not have a name ok? We'll figure it out now, ok?"

I sniffed, "Ok."

We thought for a moment tossing names out.

Christopher? To common.

Michael? Every Michael we know is a jerk.

Robert? To old-fashioned.

John? To white.

Daniel? I like it.

"I love it Seth!"

"Hey ya know, me too, all right so we have a first name what about a middle name?"

"What about Henry?"

Seth's face clouded, he was always touchy when it came to his dad.

"Anto…that's so...so" He trailed off.

"You don't have to say it, your father was a great man and besides I think little Danny likes it."

We looked as our son smiled and fidgeted his little arms.

I closed my eyes as a familiar sense of warmth and happiness filled me. I opened them and looked at the man I loved.

On our wedding night I told him to be careful because my heart was his and that I hoped he would take good care of it.

And he always has.

_Alright well this is officially it. I am sorry to see it end. But have no fear I plan on writing more stories! Thank you to all reviewed and all who supported me. _


End file.
